Black Birth
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: Sequel to Black Hearted! Five years after Rago was 'killed' he is revived and learns some new things about his dark powers. With this he also finds out that Dynamis still loves him. So, he returns to the surface to his love. After a 'heated' make up Rago notices that their something off about Dynamis. What happens will change their lives forever. Rago X Dynamis, Yaoi, Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

White, that was all he saw as he opened his eyes.

Sitting up from his previous spot he gripped his head as a wave of dizziness came over him.

"So, you're finally awake after all these years? How was your rebirth," Red eyes clashed as a smirk lined Hades' face. "Rago."

Indeed the blackette sat there, his pale face full of unreadable emotions.

"Where...?" He looked around, this place was way to bright to be hell.

"You are at the crossing, the place were the dead's final resting is decided."

"So... I'm dead?" Hades shook his head and crossed his arms "Did you not hear me earlier? You have been reborn." Rago glared. "But, why? I was killed and the prophecy is over and done with! I don't understand dammit!"

"Then let me explain, if you recall five years ago you were 'killed'. Well, when I was about to return your soul back to the under world some one stopped me, that person was Zeus. He proposed a compromise, I keep your soul while his helpers make you a body. Because of how long it took you are no longer twenty, but twenty five."

He watched his son as the male took in the information tho, something looked off. He still looked confused.

"Five years... Then... What about Dynamis?" A grin stretched the dark lord's face as the greyette's name was said. "So, you do remember your precious lover then?" Rago smiled at the thought of his oh so beautiful beloved, just by that name alone he could feel at peace. "Of course I do! How could I forget something so pure!?" Hades gave a small chuckle.

"I know, I know. Because he is the reason you have been reborn. You see, the reason Zeus came to me in the first place was because Dynamis still loves you and he didn't want him to suffer the same pain and loneliness he did before you kidnapped him." Now standing the black son walked over and looked at his father with serious eyes.

"Does he really... Still love me?" Hades gave another nod. "He does, even after all these years he still hasn't looked at anyone else. He even had a metal break down after they got back to their head quarters. He's still waiting for you to come back." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "But aside from that I will be sending you back to the surface, to Dynamis' shrine actually."

He looked into the blood red pools that matched his own.

"Now, listen closely because you will need to remember this. You still have your dark powers, you can use them for more than you think. When you plant a seed you must take care of it. It can die if you leave or ignore it, it will grow weak. take good care of Dynamis," The ruler of hell opened a dark portal before them. "And good luck."

Rago gave a silent nod before walking though the dark, purple vortex.

Finally he could be with his love.

* * *

Sitting at his throne sat a grey haired, twenty one year old named Dynamis who was innocently twitting one of his many purple roses between his fingers.

"It's really been five years, hasn't it?" He asked the rose but seeing as he wouldn't get a reply he sighed. He missed Rago so much, just like time Hades had taken him. Everyday he prayed for his beloved, to hold him, to kiss him, to... To love him... A single tear ran down his cheek at the thought.

"Should I stop?" He asked no one in particular. "I know that if it takes this long he'll probably never come back..." Tears started to pour down his face as those words left his mouth. "I still love you Rago," He whispered between sobs. "So, where are you?"

"Right here."

Blue eyes went wide as he whipped around to see the blackette standing behind him, a smile on his face. "Dynamis," He said giving a small sigh. "I've missed you so much." He began to walk to his greyette but, the other backed away.

"How...? Y-Your're not real! Y-You're just a figment of my imagination!" The male screamed, tears still streaming. "This... This isn't funny you know! W-Who ever you are y-you better leave! I'll-!" He was silenced as Rago embraced his gently.

"Shh, love... God It's been so long since I've held you like this, five whole years..." His grip tightened and his eyes burned with a passion so strong that it shocked Dynamis. "A-Are you really R-Rago...?" The blackette gave a nod as he took in the appearance of his aged love. Dynamis' hair was much longer over the years and was down to his waist. His clothes were the same as before, he was still as beautiful as ever. "But, you're supposed to be dead! How!? You can't be Rago!"

"I prove it!" Red meet blue and he creased the greyette's cheek. "When I first dragged you down to hell I did terrible things to you ! I-I chained you up and brutally ravished the living hell out of you! Then when you were taken by my father and was killed I had to kiss you to revive you!"

He felt the male relax slightly in his arms as the information sunk it. Then, he saw tears. Dynamis buried his head in Rago's purple clothed chest. "It really is you! Where have you been!? I thought were dead! I saw you dissipate into thin air!" Rago smiled happily as he lifted Dynamis' chin to meet his gaze.

"I'll tell you but, could we good inside? I don't want anyone to hear us." He watched as the greyette blushed before giving a nod and taking his hand. Leading him down the hall they disappeared into the darkness of the space.

* * *

Opening the door Dynamis led Rago into his room, a light red staining his cheeks. After they were both inside he closed the door and sat on his bed. "So," He asked watching Rago examined his room. "How? You've been gone for five years, what happened?" The black son glanced back at Dynamis and then to his belongings.

"Five years age when I was supposedly 'killed' my father was about to take my soul back to Hades when someone stopped him, it was your lord Zeus." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside the greyette. "He made a... Deal with my father. Zeus came to him because he said that he didn't want you to feel the same pain and loneliness that you did before meeting me. The deal was that my father would keep my soul while Zeus made me a body. It took five years to make so I'm twenty five."

He looked at his beloved, the male was snuggling closer to him. "But, why so long? I... I really missed you..." He sniffled as tears brimmed his eyes, Dynamis buried his face in his hands.

"I thought that you were dead! I thought that you left me!" He's sniffles turned into sobs as his shoulders shook. "You don't k-know what i-it's like living here! Being here, alone, by yourself! Here with no one to talk to! To spend time with! No body to tell you if they cared or even knew you were up here!" Dynamis' whole body worsened as it shook greatly and tears soaking his hands and lap.

Anger bubbled inside him as words just began spilling out because of his blind rage. He whipped his head up and glared. "Where were you when I was crying myself to sleep every night in my empty bed! Where were you when I was fighting for my sanity!?" He was screaming now but, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to vent, to let it all out. Tears streamed once more making his already coated cheeks red.

"You have no idea how I've felt! I... I was scared! Lonely! Heartbroken! You said you would protect me! Where were you-!" Silence arose as lips met lips. Rago had both sides of Dynamis' face and was pressing his lips firmly against his beloved's. He could feel the fresh tears trickling onto his hands as he pulled away. Red analyzed watery blue to see pain, sorrow and regret.

The greyette's mouth twitched as more tears coated his bright cheeks. There was no sound except for Dynamis' tears hitting fabric. The heartbroken expression on those tanned features made Rago's heart melt. He wrapped his arms around Dynamis' thin waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm... I'm so s-sorry! I... I-!"

"Shh... Calm down love," He cooed over the male's wailing. "It's OK. You're right anyway... I should have been there for you. Trust me when I say I regret every moment of not being with you." Rago could feel Dynamis' grip on his shirt tighten and he couldn't help but kiss his grey hair. "I said I would see you later, didn't I?" The blackette could feel his greyette weakly nodding against his chest, thankfully he was calming down. "You also know that I would have done anything to be beside you, right?" Another nod was given and Rago smiled happily yet, there was sadness hidden within it.

"Love, look at me please?" He tilting the man's head up. "I didn't wait five years to not see that beautiful face of yours." This made Dynamis look up slowly, he wasn't crying anymore. "You really mean that?" Rago gave a nod but instead of a verbal response he lend down and kissed the unsuspecting man passionately.

"R-Rago!?" The blackette pulled away at the surprised voice and stared. Dynamis was blushing the most reddest red ever, hands buried in his lap and shyly glancing at black son gave a smug smirk at the way his beloved was sitting, the prefect uke. "Does some one WANT something?" Dynamis' eyes widened slightly before he turned way and gave a quiet, innocent nod. At this Rago's smile went wide as he leaned close.

"God I love you."

* * *

Pants filled the room as things became heated. Sweat, sex and a whole lot of over due loving engulfed the space as Rago thrusted mercilessly into his lover. Dynamis was trembling as he getting closer. Every thrust, every passion filled kiss, was full of nothing but love. Moans emanated form their beings as they once again bonded themselves. but, this time it was different.

Dynamis could feel this power, this... Energy building up inside him.

Like... Like it was forming something...

Then he felt it, Rago's hot seed being squirted inside him, not long after he released as well.

They collapsed onto Dynamis' bed for a break but it far from over because they had not done this once but seven time. Each time they did Dynamis felt the same energy, and in that one night their fates were decided.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been around two weeks since Rago had been reborn and all was well, sort of. Rago had been helping Dynamis' daily rituals of praying and ritual. After about three hours of this they spent the rest of the day in leisure, besides chorus. But to the blackette, something seemed off about Dynamis. Yes he was happy and smiling but... Something wasn't right. His poor lover was waking up at three to four in the morning and practically barfing up his insides.

This worried the black son, had he somehow made the greyette sick? It had started about a week after their... 'Make up night' and now he was slightly scared.

"Hey Rago," Dynamis asked in concern. "Are you all right? You were so deep in thought that I...?" He slowly drifted off as Rago pressed his forehead to his. "R-Rago?"

"You're not warm..."

"Rago? What's going on?" Dynamis starred as the blackette felt his cheeks.

"You're not sick, are you?" Blue eyes blinked as he took in the question. "No," He said giving his partner a strange look. "Why would I be?"

"Because every morning you keep having to get up and go to the bathroom and then you throw up! I'm worried about you!" Rago creased Dynamis' cheek and brought him close. "I can a sure you I'm not sick. I must of just eaten something bad, most likely my cooking, I've never been very good at that sort of thing..." Dynamis said. Rago gave a nod, the grey haired male could cook yes but, not very good.

"Well, how about I cook tonight? Any thing in mind?" Dynamis blinked in surprise before putting a hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "Um... How about grilled chicken? Can you cook that? The blackette gave another nod.

"Indeed I can. Go get the ingredients and I'll get the stove ready, alright?" But before he even got to the end of his sentence his lover was gone.

* * *

Opening the door to the large, closet sized freezer/refrigerator Dynamis peeked inside before propping the door open with the stopper. Walking in he searched the shelves for the fixed bird. After about five minutes of looking he found the featherless body and picked up the package before walking to the door. just as he was about to close the door something caught his eye. And it was a jar full of dill green slices.

* * *

Back in the kitchen was Rago who had the stove burning and the skillet ready, now he was just wanting for his lover.

_'Where is he?'_ The blackette thought glancing at the cloak. _'Did he get stuck in the freezer again?'_

"Rago~." He heard the male chirp. Whipping around he looked down at his boyfriend who was holding their dinner and... Pickles?

"Love?" He asked spying the glass jar. "I only asked for the chicken, why do you have those?" Dynamis blinked at the question before staring at the jar under his arm. "I... Well.. I thought they looked go at the moment." Rago raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Alright," He took the chicken and went over to the stove. "Whatever you say but tomorrow I'm taking you to see a doctor." Dynamis paused from his attempt to open his tightly sealed jar and looked over to Rago questionably.

"Why?" He asked trying to open the container again. "I told you there's nothing wrong with me... Can you open this for me?" Rolling his eyes the black haired male smiled and took the damned jar. With light to no challenge he popped the lid off. "Here love," He sat the open jar of the table before going back to their meal. It's dilly aroma filling the area.

"Don't eat to many or you'll spoil yourself."

Dynamis gave a nod and took out one of the many green rippled slices, his mouth water at the site. From the stove Rago sighed and once again rolled his red eyes, shaking his head as he returned to the dead bird. After about thirty minutes he had finished the meat, placed them onto the plate and brought them to the table to find an empty glass cylinder.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat all of them?" He asked placing the dishes on the table and sitting across from the other.

"No, you said not to eat to MANY. But, I didn't. I'm still hungry and they tasted so good... What?" He asked to the starring blacky.

"Tomorrow we're going to see a doctor," Rago said stabbing his meat. "Period."


	3. Chapter 3

Rago watched as Dynamis skipped down the long, winding steps of the mist mountain, he was going to trip at this rate. "Dynamis," He said getting the male's attention. "You should stop, you're going to hurt yourself." The greyette stopped and turned to the blackette, red eyes were filled with constant worry. Dynamis sighed and took Rago's hand.

"OK , OK I'll stop. But, you have to answer one question for me." He looked up at the worrywart. "Why are you worrying so much? It's not like every little thing is going to harm me." Now it Rago's turn to sigh, he rubbed his forehead in slight frustration.

"I told you earlier didn't I? I'm worried because you're acting strange." The greyette blinked in confusion before looking down and watching their walking feet.

"I... I don't quite understand what you're talking about. There is nothing wrong with me that I can see." He looked up at just in time to see Rago face palm himself.

"You've been throwing up every morning, constantly going to the bathroom every twenty minutes and now you've gone though I think... Six pickle jars! How could something not be wrong!?" Rago was panting now as released Dynamis' hand to clench his fists. " I... I just don't want to loose you again dammit!" The twenty one year old could do nothing but stare as he watched his beloved tried to clam down, he smiled.

" Me too." He said walking over and putting both hands on the man's cheek. "I don't want to loose you either. But, I'm alright. I'm not sick, I can assure that." His eyes widened with surprise as two strong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to an equally muscular chest.

"Come," Rago cooed into the greyette's ear. "Let's get moving before the sun sets." Dynamis gave a nod before taking the man's pale hand and walking along.

* * *

A little ways down the large Mist mountain is a village known as Zeusis or Zeus' palace by the town folk. Many people at first glance would say that it is small but it isn't, it's quite big. It has homes but not like most today. They were stone building carved into the mountain side tho some had electricity, most did not. The one thing that they did have that was modern was their hospital. It was two stories high and rested as the center of town.

Hand in hand the two walked though the town everyone gave their respects but shrank back in fear as they saw Rago, one women even fainted as she met his gaze.

"The black son has returned! Hide the children!" The blackette glared at the way the town's people acted.

"To hell with them." He hissed under his breath as more people fled.

"Rago," Dynamis' sweet voice mewed as he looked up with his innocent orbs. "Pay no mind to them, they're still shaken by your presence. After all this village was put to ruin during your rampage." Rago looked down to see his greyette nuzzling into his arm.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Dynamis gave a nod as they made it to the large building and pushed open the glass double doors that led into the lobby. At the site of the muscular man everyone froze, but slightly relaxed as they saw the guardian. They ran to him.

"Guardian Dynamis!? What in heaven's name are you doing here?!" A middle aged women shrieked before another one came running up. "Is... Is that the... The BLACK SON!?" Everyone who hadn't noticed the silent male was now making a break for it. "Oh my lord! Dynamis what is he doing here ALIVE?! He was killed five years ago?!" The greyette shrunk back at the mob of questions before releasing his held breath.

"Our Lord Zeus revived Rago for a second chance at being more... Human. He is currently being held under my care back at the shrine. The reason I am here is because I have not been feeling well." They looked up at Rago to be met with an ice cold glare.

"A-Are you s-sure of t-this?" Dynamis gave a nod before jumping a bit as a large hand made contact with his shoulder.

"Could we finish this up? We should have been back at the shrine by now." Blue eyes looked up to very impatient red, he smiled.

"I'm sorry but we must be getting to my check-up because Rago can not be off holy soil for long, thank you for your concern." He gave a small bow before grabbing Rago's hand, pulling him out of the crowd and dragging him to the front desk. "Good day, Ms. Rei!" He exclaimed to the old women behind the desk, she smile back.

"Oh! Why hello there deary. How have you been?" His smile dropped slightly and he turned to look at Rago who gave a nod. "I haven't been feeling well the past few days, could I please be looked at?" the grey haired lady gave a slow nod and typed on the box computer before her.

"What doctor would you like, love? Your normal, Dr. Moran?" The greyette gave a nod, to his surprise the elder hadn't relived Rago was behind him.

"Yes, that would be fine. Is he available?" Dynamis asked, the women chuckled. "He is, room 127."

Dynamis smiled and tugged on Rago's arm. "Come on, Rago." He said leading the man down the hall to the room. Every time they pasted someone in the hall the person would scream and ran away, this caused the feared black son to laugh. After about four screaming people and seven slammed doors they finally made it to room 127.

"Dr. Moran?" Dynamis asked opening the door slightly. Dr. Moran sat on one of those spinning stools, he looked up in surprise.

"Ah, Dynamis! It's good to see you again! How has guardian life been?" Dynamis opened the door fully and walked over to the tall doctor, Rago on his tail. "It's been just fine! But, could we get down to business? Rago isn't very patient right now." The man's green eyes looked up and locked with with red ones. "So it is true, Rago has been reawakened by our all mighty god. Alright then, Dynamis you go and sit on the alter. Rago you sit right here." He said motioning to the chair closest to the guardian. As they did this the doctor took out a pencil and a clipboard and sat back on his stool.

"So," Dr. Moran said after scribbling somethings down. "What seems to be the problem?" Dynamis let out a sigh. "Well I've been throwing up almost every morning and sleeping is becoming slightly hard." The doctor gave a nod and wrote down the information. "Yes, anything else?" Dynamis nodded. "For some strange reason I have been craving dill pickles for the past few days and recently I have been going to the bathroom far more than usual." Mr. Moran wrote that down and raised an eyebrow before turning to the male. "Is that all?" The greyette gave a nod.

"Alright then, to confirm what I think this is I'm going to need a blood and urine samples to run some tests." He went over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. "Take this and go down the hall, there should be bathroom by the stairs. Here's the lid." Dynamis gave a nod and took the container and exited the room leaving Rago and the medical worker alone. "Are you really the black son?"

"Yes, why do you care?" Rago glared over to the older male. "It's not your problem, is it?"

Dr. Moran shrugged. "It just doesn't seem real, And if what I thing Dynamis has is real then I'm going to need an explanation." The blackette blinked in confusion. "Why the hell would you need an explanation? You're a fucking doctor for crying out loud!" The brunette ran a hand though his hair.

"I said 'if', meaning _maybe_ what he has is what I suspect." Rago huffed, he could have sworn that this man was calling him an idiot.

"I'm back!" Dynamis' sweet, kind voice rang out as the door opened. "Here." He said hanging the doctor the haft filled jar.

"Thank you." He replied placing the container on the counter. "Good, now I need you to sit back down on the alter and hold out your arm. I'm going to prepare a needle for the blood sample."

"OK." Getting onto the medical table he pulled up his short cut sleeve to relieve a bandage, he removed the wrapping to show a scar, a bite mark really. Rago looked away, that was a scar he knew all to well. He had given Dynamis that the first night when... When he raped him. The blackette starred at the ground, mentally cursing to himself.

Dr. Moran was now by Dynamis' side taking blood, he grimaced feeling the needle inside him. "There," The green eyed man said with a smile before patching the small hole up with a band aid. "I'm going to take these to the testing lab. Stay here and I should be back in about twenty to thirty minutes." With that the male left and as soon as the door closed Rago was at Dynamis' side.

* * *

About twenty five minutes later...

Dr. Moran walked back into the room with a lest five papers in his hand. "Well?" Rago asked impatiently. The doctor sighed and pulled up his stool.

"Before I tell you the results I need to ask you some... Personal questions between the two of you." Dynamis and Rago both looked at each other in confusion, they had no idea what was going on. "S-Sure." Dynamis said not sure if he should, his voice betraying him.

"All right then, first off, are you two a couple or in some kind of romantic relationship?" Red and blue eyes went wide and Dynamis gave a shaky nod. "Y-Yes..." Now that, that was out of the way Rago wrapped his arms around the guardian in a comforting manner. How in the hell did THIS guy know?

"OK, question two. Do you two have sex?" A fierce blush over took Dynamis' cheeks and Rago glared. "I'm going to take that as that as a yes. Finally, and this will confirm my tests. Dynamis,when you and Rago engage in these sort of activities are you always the women or bottom?" Dynamis' blush worsened and he gave another nod. "Then that settles it, congratulations."

The couple gave confused expressions and Rago asked. "Why are you congratulating us?" The doctor smiled happily.

"Because Dynamis... Is pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes went went wide and jaws dropped as the words registered in their ears, Dynamis' eyes began to water.

"P-Pregnant?" The greyette asked with a shaky voice, he placed a hand of his flat stomach. "B-But...How? I-I'm male, A guy! We... We don't get pregnant!"

The doctor placed a hand on the young adults shoulder. "I don't know either but, no matter how I look at it that's what I see. Your side effects match perfectly with one of an expecting female. I even tried five different pregnancy tests and each and everyone showed positive. I thought that you would be happy." He looked over to Rago who was now holding the crying man.

"Is... How along is he?" Dr. Moran turned back to the paper work. "About two weeks." The black son held his greyette closer and shifted his gaze onto the male. "Is.. Is it mine?"

"More than likely, if you are the only one he's been sleeping with. Now, in about a week or two come back to me so we can check your progress."

"Dr. Moran..." Dynamis asked snuggling better into Rago's hold, his voice was quiet and slightly broken. ".. Could you... Not tell anyone about this? I don't want anybody freaking out about it."

The brunette smiled and brushed away some of Dynamis' tears. "Of course! I'll be the only one that knows." The blue eyed guardian returned the smile weakly. "Thank you, is there anything else we should know of be aware of?"

The medically trained man took in Dynamis' tiny, thin frame. "No rough housing or anything of the sort, it could be harmful for the child. Stay away from drugs, cigarettes, alcohol, the dangerous substance tho I see you'll have no trouble with that. Finally, you should bond with the baby. Talk to it and most of all feel it, it will tell the child that it is safe and everything is sound. If anything feels wrong or you have question just stop by!"

The two men both gave nods before exiting the room and began the walk back to the shrine.

* * *

"Spill." Dynamis hissed, they had just gotten home and already Rago was pushed into a chair and questioned.

"Spill? Dynamis, do you think I planned this? I had no idea that _this_ would happen!" The greyette sighed and sat down in the chair a crossed from Rago. "Then.. How? Last time I checked I didn't get pregnant last time we slept together five years ago! It must of happened when you were rebirthed! Was there anything that someone said that could explain what happened!?" Rago gave a look of stun before thinking back, he remembered something that his father said something about seeds... His eyes went wide.

"When you plant a seed you must take care of it. It will die if you leave or ignore it, it will grow weak."

"What?" The grey haired male said in confusion. "That makes no sense, how does gardening have anything to do with this?" Rago shook his head lightly before making eye contact. "My father said that I still have my dark powers. He also said that I can do more with them than I think. My desire for you must of somehow transferred though my powers and was injected into you when I hit my climax, and doing that seven times I guess it just couldn't be helped." He smiled happily at the thought of a little Dynamis running around. He looked over to his lover then, his smile dropped.

Dynamis sat in his seat, his hands on his slender stomach. But, that wasn't the reason his smile dropped, the blue eyed male was crying.

"Dynamis... Are... Are you really mad at me?" The twenty one year old looked up with watery eyes, Rago could feel his heart melt. "W-Why?"

"Because, I got you pregnant and you've been crying about it every time I bring it up... Do you really hate the fact that you're carrying my child?" Silence stunned the room as Dynamis' eyes went wide and he instantly stood up and the next thing shocked the black son to him core. Dynamis slapped him, hard, a crossed the face.

"How dare you say that! 'Do you really hate the fact that you're carrying my child?'!?" He was panting now as tears brimmed his eyes again. Rago could do nothing but stare and hold his pulsing cheek, he had struck a major nerve. "H-How could I possibly be mad at you for s-something like this? I-I couldn't be happier..." Those salty droplets slid down male's tan cheeks as he gripped his belly. "To have your child... It's just one more thing to bring us together... To keep you here with me." He leaned down and kissed Rago's damaged cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He gave a small, tired smiled and sat down beside him.

"You seem tired love, let's go to bed." Dynamis looked up to see him and he indeed had bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, all the news I've had to take in today as rally hit me hard. The stress is getting to me." They stood and began walking to the their bedroom. _Their room_, Dynamis loved the thought of that. He hoped that this would last forever. After the long and shocking day they've had they change into their sleep wear and got into bed. As they laid there, their minds drifted and Dynamis snuggled into Rago's side.

Their fingers intertwined and resting on _their_ baby's chamber's.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Rago and Dynamis found out about the little surprise they had reserved from their greyette was now about a month along and tho he could not physically see it he knew it was there.

At this moment in time the happy couple were coming back from their appointment with Dr. Maron, hand in hand. Hooked under Dynamis' free arm was a tightly woven basket which held fresh veggies from the local farmer's market Zeusis had every week or two. Tonight they would some kind of stir fry and whatever else they could cook up. As they reached the shrine Dynamis went to put things away while Rago remained outside.

It was about mid afternoon and the sun was shining brightly at the mountain. In all reality the black son hated the sun, it shined way to bright for his liking. sighing the looked away from the glowing ball of burning gas and sat in his lover's stone seat. It was cold yet surprisingly comfortable, no wonder the greyette could sit here for hours and watch the sky. Looking around the area Rago noticed the rows upon rows of purple plants lining the ground. But, they weren't just any plant.

They were roses, the biggest and lushest one's he had ever laid eyes on.

Reaching over he plucked one off it's brush and analyzed it. The rose was naturally spike less and the petals were the deepest shade of rich purple, the aroma was breathtaking. Red eyes scanned the flower, it seemed so familiar... Then it struck him.

The rose he had given Dynamis... It was the same one... Or kind? But, last time he checked he had only given Dynamis one rose and not a ton. His little lover had most likely planted the flower and let it flourish, that alone made Rago smile.

Then... Something appeared, this energy... His eyes narrowed dangerously and he planted the rose down.

_'This dammed dark energy...'_ He thought sensing the energy, only this time he knew who's it was. _'Evil dark energy.' _

"Rago!" The blackette was instantly up and and ran to the sound of his distressed lover. When he got there he was met with a very unpleasant sight, that was Pluto. The red eyed male growled and moved over his love before taking Dynamis into his protective hold.

"What are** YOU** doing here?" Rago hissed venomously at the unfazed man, the unwelcome person grinned and bowed.

"Hello Master Rago, Guardian Dynamis," He came up from his bow and stood straight. Even after five five years the midnight haired male still wore his white suit and red tie, the only thing that was different was his hair, it was about haft a foot longer. "It has been a while since we have spoken, Master Rago. Your father, Lord Hades, has requested your presence to discuss something with the both of you."

Dynamis' eyes went wide as he heard the word 'both' and clutched Rago's forearm tightly, dreaded memories flooded his mind. "No.. I... I don't want to go back..." Tears pricked his eyes as everything washed back over him. The chains, the cell, the whipping... He didn't want that, exceptionally because of the baby. Rago looked down and gently petted grey hair.

"No," The black son stated firmly. "I am not letting that asshole anywhere near Dynamis after that stunt he pulled last time!"

"But it's about the child!"

The two future parents froze as the words registered, something about their little one?

"What?!" Rago growled again, pulling Dynamis closer to him. "How does he know anything about that!?"

Pluto rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Master Rago have you forgotten, Lord Hades was the one who informed you about your new abilities and if I am not mistaken he is in fact a god." Rago's red eyes narrowed further and if looks could kill then the messenger would be dead. He stormed up to the unfazed man and took his neck, lifting him up and giving his neck a good squeeze. "Give me one good reason why I should let you-."

"Rago, stop!" The black son stopped his actions but didn't let Pluto go, only lessened his grip.

"Why? Dynamis this could be a trap! That fucking bastard wants to take our child and will most likely do something horrid to it!" He was about to speak again until he saw the burning in Dynamis' blue eyes.

"I know!" The greyette stated some what harshly before walking over and grabbing the front of Rago's shirt to make eye contact. In surprise Rago's grip loosened enough that Pluto fell out onto the floor panting and holding his neck. "But, we need to go! What if it's something important!? What if our child has some sort of powers or is slowly dieing in side of me!? I would rather hear it from a god then find out before it's to late!" There was clear fear and panic in Dynamis' voice as he waited for the soon to be father's answer, it felt like an eternity.

"Are you really sure you want this?" The greyette nodded before turning to Pluto and bowing in thanks.

"Thank you for telling us," He placed his hands on his stomach. "When do we leave?"

The messenger of the god of the underworld grinned.

"Immanently."


	6. Chapter 6

Dynamis stared at the dark portal that stood open before him, heavy fear in his orbs. Questions that he had ignored earlier now swarmed in his head.

What would happen if this was a trap?

Would Hades abort the child?!

Maybe Rago was right!

He could be putting all of them in dire peril!

"Are you ready?" A very impatient Pluto asked with crossed arms. "I can't keep it open forever."

Looking down at the carrier of his child Rago could sense the fear and hesitation leaking off of the grey haired male, he reached down and took the the man's hand. He could feel his greyette's tenseness as he was frozen to the spot. "Dynamis love," Rago cooed trying to get a response. "It's going to be alright. I won't let him do anything to you or the baby, I will protect you this time." He tilted the terrified male's chin up. "Will up trust me?"

This snapped the pregnant person out of his trance and he met Rago's gaze. "O-Of course... I guess I'm just scared..." He faced the portal and the _slightly_ pissed off Pluto.

"NOW are you ready to go?" The greyette nodded before the two up to the portal. Giving each others hand a good squeeze they walked thought the purplish black gate way, Pluto on their tails.

* * *

After arriving in hell they were greeted a dark, circular room, one that Rago knew all too well. Pluto immanently bowed and Rago became on guard. "My Lord, I have returned with the black son and his mate."

As soon as those words were said two bloody red, pupil lacking eyes flashed through the dark, Rago pulled Dynamis into a protective hold. A white, sharp toothed grin peered of of the graved darkness before candle light flickered on. The room was taken over by dim light as the ruler of hell appeared on his throne, he gave a much more nicer, some what warmer smile at the two.

**"Welcome my son,"** He looked over to the male his son was trying to hide.** "Oh so lovely Dynamis. How has the pregnancy been?"**

"It... It's been f-fine... Nothing w-wrong..." Dynamis blushed at the subject, embarrassed by the fact that he was pregnant. **"Good, good." **The god stood and walked over to the guardian of his brother's temple, he was stopped by a wall of purple. "Back off!" Rago barked harshly, blocking his father away from his lover. "The only reason we came here was because Pluto said something about the baby! Not for you to touch him!"

Hades backed away, not from fear but out of respect. He knew very well that Rago hated him and if necessary attack, the male was on total defense after what he did to Dynamis last time.

**"Alright,"** The dark lord said backing away some more. **"Let's get down to business then." **He went and sat back down before motioning Pluto out, it was only until the messenger left did he speak again. **"Dynamis,"** He asked looking to the slightly hidden man. **"You are a month along, correct?"** The greyette gave a nod. **"Good, now listen. The child inside of you contains very powerful dark energy. Soon, in a few weeks, that energy will start to overflow and will try to find a way out. If it is not abstracted with in twenty minutes both Dynamis and the baby will be killed." **

He watched as horror modified the two's faces and Dynamis placed a hand on his stomach. **"To abstract the energy Rago will have to absorb it and, because Rago can not hold that power for long he will have to create a small portal to Hades and release the energy into it."** He paused to let the information sink in before continuing. **"This dark energy will be extremely strong and just as deadly. When the energy will start to escape I do not know but when it does, I know it the pain will be unbearable." **He turned his full attention to Rago who was holding his mate close.

**"My son,"** He stated fully. **"Only _you_ can keep this boy safe. Keep an eye on him at all times, do not let him alone for even a second because it can happen at any time."** The blackette gave a nod and held Dynamis closer.

"I understand that but, how do you know so much or anything at all about this?"

They watched as Hades' eyes darkened a few shades, almost black, and his brows furrowed deeply.** "THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT THIS BOY CAN DIE ALONG WITH YOUR CHILD! I ONLY CALLED YOU DOWN BECAUSE OF THIS NEEDED INFORMATION, NOT FOR ME TO BE INTERROGATED!"** Looking down the god hissed coldly and his eyes glowed. **"UNLIKE YOU I DID NOT GET TO HAVE MY CHILD WITH THE PERSON I TRULY LOVE! I HAD TO HAVE HIM WITH SOME WHORE!"**

Rago pulled Dynamis behind him as his father began to calm down, some how Rago had hit a nerve. Hades' placed a hand over his eyes and breathed deeply. **"Pluto!"** He called short breathed.** "Take them back to my brother's temple, I wish to be alone." **The midnight haired man gave a bow before walking over to the pair and summoning a portal. As soon as they left he slumped down into his chair and let out a sigh.

**"Oh Dynim,"** The ruler of hell cooed softly to the darkness. **"Where did I go wrong?"**

* * *

After returning to the shrine Dynamis went to their room and sat on their bed, Rago followed. The greyette hadn't said a word since they got back and it scared Rago but, the fact that their had dark powers scared him even worse.

"Dynamis?" He asked to get a reply, he glanced over at the male's face. The twenty one year old's beautiful tanned features were drained and he looked as if he was a corpse. Red eyes softened greatly as he wrapped the tiny man in his arms.

"Speak to me love," he said brushing away the bangs that covered his face. "Tell me what ales you." When he still got no sign of reply Rago tilted Dynamis' head up by his chin and gently kissed the pregnant male's lips, happily he was kissed back. The two pulled away and pale hands took the side of Dynamis' tan face, creasing the cheek with his thumb. "Dynamis, tell me what you're thinking, tell me what goes on in that head of yours." At this Dynamis looked away, his gaze forced to the floor.

"I'm scared..." he whispered turning away, he buried his hands in his lap. "To think that I could lose this child because of the dark power that helped make it is just..." He couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. "It's only been one month and... And... It's to much!" The greyette was shaking as he turned back to Rago.

"Rago!" He screamed as tears clouded his vision. "I'm so scared! I might loose your child!" Dynamis squeezed his eyes and buried his face into Rago's chest, the black son stroked his hair. "One month! That's all it's been and I've had so much dumped upon my shoulders! First I'm some how pregnant and then I find out that I could loose the child and be killed myself as well!" His voice cracked at that moment, he was suffering greatly.

"You're not alone you know," The blackette lifted his head up again. "I'm here." He gave a warm smile, Rago watched as his beloved became silent.

"Dynamis?" Looking down his smile widened, the guardian had fallen asleep in his arms again.

_ 'Too cute.' _

Giving a happy sigh Rago laid him down and pulled the covers over him.

"Good night love," He kissed his lover's forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

Morning rose and night vanished, the sun started to peek over the mountain side. Light began to flood into the small windows of Dynamis' room, it flashed at his peacefully closed eyes. The male groaned in annoyance before shifting away from the window and back into Rago's sleeping form.

Oh, how he loved this, sleeping in the blackette's arms. He snuggled closer to the muscular man, his head resting against Rago's chest. He listened closer, just enough to hear the male's heartbeat. This made Dynamis blush confirming that this was real, that this wasn't just one of his dreams.

More sunshine flooded the room as if it were telling to him to get his lazy ass up.

Letting out another he got up from his lover's grasp and rubbed the sleep away that plagued his blue orbs. He looked around, then to Rago. He slept so peacefully, as if he had no care in the world.

Dynamis smiled down at the blackette before raising out of their bed and walked over to his closet, he pulled out one of his many guardian robes. Glancing back at the bed he began to undress, stripping of his shirt and pants. Slipping on his black pants he stopped at the sound of rustling, he looked to see Rago sitting up and yawning.

"Morning." Dynamis chirped with a smile, the black son looked over at him and smirked.

"Isn't it a little early to be teasing me?" The watcher of the shrine gave a giggle and proceeded to put on his robe, once he was done he walked over and sat beside the father to be. "No throwing up this morning?"

The greyette shook his head. "Nope! No morning sickness, isn't that great? I feel great today!"

Rago smiled at this and placed his hand on top of Dynamis'. "Then how about we go out and do something after your rituals."

This caused blue eyes to blink. "Out?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "To where exactly?"

Rago smiled again and pulled Dynamis closer to him. "This place has a library right?"

The pregnant male gave a nod. "Yes but, why?"

Rago chuckled. "Nothing really," He cooed taking his hand off of Dynamis' and placed it on their baby's chambers. "I just want to look."

The guardian of the Mist Mountain gave a slow nod before putting his hand over Rago's. "Alright, get dressed and let's get the rituals done."

* * *

Again they walked down the mountain side, hand in hand. Once they got to Zeusis the streets were empty. Minding the sudden non liveliness the two carried on to the library.

Zeusis library was huge!

It consisted of four floors that were covered head to toe in book of all genres, the place even had over twenty librarians.

"So," Dynamis asked releasing the blackette's hand. "What is it that you wanted to look at...? Rago?" Doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn he realized that his man was gone. "Oh no." He sighed and began to wonder the rows upon rows of shelves for his lover. "AH! The black son!" The grey haired male chuckled before racing to the spot where the scream emanated from, when he got there the poor teenage girl looked terrified.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding out his hand, she took it and stood. "Thank you, guardian Dynamis! Are you here because of the black son?"

Dynamis gave a nod and released her hand. "Yes, I am. can you tell me which way he went?" With a trembling hand she pointed to row twenty six. "Thank you." He gave a small bow and ventured off in that direction.

"Rago!?" he called out, calmly walking though the rows. "Where are you!?"

"Over here, love!" Following the sound of Rago's voice he found his lover filing though books on a high up shelve.

"Why did you run off like that!?" Dynamis barked, if one listened closely they could hear a hint of distress in his words. "I thought you left again!" Red eyes widened at those words and he looked down to see his cute little grey haired man. Dynamis' head was held low, his hands wrapped around his stomach.

"Love," Rago cooed walking over to the male and brought him into his eyes. "Why would I leave you again? When you have brought so much joy?" The blackette tilted Dynamis' chin up, smiling into the ocean blue eyes he loved. "I love you too much to abandon you." He watched the anger drain from the said eyes and, Dynamis smiled back.

"I love you too."

The black son brought his hands to the side of his lover's tan face and creased the tender skin underneath those blue orbs he care for so much. "If I had it my way I would have never left you alone, I would have loved you until you couldn't take any more." Leading down he captured the younger male's lips in an earth stopped kiss.

"I will never leave you again. I will stay with you and take can of not only our child, but you as well. I love you, Dynamis, forever and beyond."

"Me as well."

Again they kissed, this one kiss held a everlasting promise. Once they parted the pregnant twenty one year old snuggled into the twenty five year old's chest. "I won't run away, I'll stay beside you only if you stand beside me." The two looked into each others eyes before kissing, Dynamis' arms around Rago's neck and Rago's hands on Dynamis' waist. They could have stayed like that for eternity but sadly they had to split at the sound of people closing in.

"Rago?" The red eyed man looked down at his lover.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

Dynamis shook his head. "Why did you want to come to the library anyway?"

Rago shifted his eye contact to the shelf behind them. "I was going to surprise you but seeing that I can't now... I'll show you." Reaching for the top shelf he pulled down a pink and blue book, he placed it in two tan hands. Looking down at the book Dynamis' eyes watered with tears of joy. "Oh Rago!" he cried hugging the book to his chest.

The said book that the greyette held was called 'Babies 101' and had a drawing of two little newborns on the cover.

This made the mother to be so happy, Rago was really going to try, to make a contribution.

"Thank you so much!" he ran over and embraced his lover in a hug of happiness.

"I knew you would like it. I want to make sure I don't screw up this once in a lifetime chance." Dynamis snuggled closer.

"I love you." Rago smiled.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by and a week had passed. Now they laid together in their bed, it was morning now and the sun was just a few hours away from raising.

Dynamis' eyes snapped open and he found himself in the nearest bathroom, his insides being emptied into the toilet. His body shook as he did this, he panted as he caught his breath before flushing the mess. Getting off the floor he closed the white toilet seat and when to wash his face. Reaching down Dynamis grabbed a green wash cloth from under the sink, wetting it and proceeded to wash the crud off his face. After everything was washed away he set the damp cloth down and looked at his reflection in the Mirror above the sink.

Dynamis' grey hair was sticking up more than usual, his blue eyes were clouded by the lack of sleep and he had thick bags under those eyes to prove it. He let out a groan, he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before and he still had to do morning rituals in a few hours. Giving another groan of tiredness he dragged himself back to bed and laid his being next to Rago. Just as he had gotten comfortable thunder crashed outside making his eyes once again snap open. Turning toward the window he let out a sigh as streaks of lighting lined the sky, his face fell to one of annoyance.

The sun hadn't even risen yet and his day had already gone to shit.

Rolling his tired orbs Dynamis returned to his spot in Rago's arms, snuggling deep into the sleeping male's embrace. He hoped that morning would never come because he had intention of getting out of his bed.

* * *

"Dynamis," Someone said shaking the greyette lightly. "Love, wake up." The deep voice said again shaking him a little harder. "You need to get up! You have to do your morning rituals!" Blue eyes cracked themselves open and glared at the red ones.

"No..." He hissed, a deadly aura emitting off him. "I don't want to..." He pulled the blankets over his tanned head to block out the sun and Rago's voice. "I feel like crap! Rago, can you do it?" He heard Rago sigh and felt the blankets shift from added weight.

"Now love, you know I can't do the that, that's your job." The blackette frowned as Dynamis pulled another pillow under his fort, he had to try something else. "What would Zeus think?" Rago asked knowing that he would get some kind of response, he went on. "What if he thought you weren't doing your job correctly, slacking off even? What if, as punishment, he took away or did something to the child. What would you do then?"

He waited for the information to be taken in before he saw the sheets rise. Dynamis glared at him, rolled his eyes and got out of their warm, comfortable bed and getting dressed in his everyday outfit. Rago smiled and went to the black hairbrush from the bathroom and came back to see his lover fully dressed, walking over he pulled the greyette to his chest from behind.

"R-Rago!?" Dynamis yelped out in surprise and blushed as he was sat down on the older's lap. "W-What are you doing!?" He struggled slightly but relaxed once he felt the hairbrush's bristles flow though his waist long hair.

"It's so soft," The black haired man commented running his fingers a crossed the silky locks. "Just like it was five years ago. But now it's longer, so there's more to enjoy."

"Can you braid it?" Rago smiled again and nodded before reaching over to Dynamis' bedside stand, opening it and pulled out a hair tie. "How do you want it love? Loose? Tight?" Dynamis let out a tiny giggle. "How about something in the middle?"

"Alright." With that the upcoming dad parted the satin strains into thirds. After a minute or two of crisscrossing Rago finished up with the hair tie and took the braid into his hand. "Thank you," Dynamis turned around and kissed Rago's lips gently, the black son smirked. "Where did you learn to braid like that?"

The grey haired male asked examining the man's work, the blackette shrugged. "Well, when you're raised by twenty year old maids you kinda pick up somethings. Are you feeling any better?" His lover sighed and rested his head on Rago built chest, calming at the sound of his heart. "For now, I still feel terrible tho."

"Morning sickness hitting you hard today, isn't it?" Dynamis nodded before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm going to do my needed rituals, you stay here and read the books you got from the library and learn something, I'll be back in a few hours." He leaned down and kissed his mate's cheek before exiting the room.

Rago sighed and reached over the bed and grabbed a brown book labeled 'An Expecting Father's Guide to Understanding a Pregnant Woman'. He chuckled at the title, if only. Flipping though the book Found himself in a very scary place, especially the side effects.

_'Pregnant women at around two months or about eight weeks are prone to have major mood swings and may act bipolar. A mood swing is, in easy terms, when a person is happy one moment and crying the next. When around a woman with mood swings you must be patient and understanding, quick actions could set her off and anger her.' _

Rago shuttered at reading that then shuttered twice as much as he thought of a moody Dynamis, seeing that he was a month and a haft along. Sighing deeply the black son turned some more pages to meet scarier things, like how the lower parts of the female work and periods, he shook his head in disapproval and kept flipping. Finding nothing of any use he closed the book and placed it back on the stack, he looked at the others.

On their little library adventure a while back Rago, or more like Dynamis, had checked out six different books. The book consisted of three books on babies, two on pregnant women and one on parenting.

Reaching over again he grabbed a blue book called 'Little Boys for Dads', this made Rago smile. He would love to have a little boy running around but if he did, no matter what the sex, he would have to teach the little one how to control their powers, not to make the same mistakes he did.

Opening the book he skimmed thought the pages. This book had just about everything, from diaper changes to boy issues.

And for some reason it was just too cute!

* * *

Dynamis stood from his crouched position, bowed his head in respect Zeus' shrine before sanding fully and exited the room.

_'FINALLY!'_ The mother to be cheered in his head as he began to walk to his and Rago's room._ 'Now I can finally-!' _

Suddenly the greyette found himself on his knees, he clutched his stomach. "What?" At the question a wave of intense, burning pain crushed his strength and he laid on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. In his mind Dynamis was in full panic, what in the hell was happening!?

**The child inside you contains very powerful dark energy. Soon, in a few weeks, that energy will start to overflow and will try to find a way out. If it is not abstracted before twenty minutes both Dynamis and the child will be killed. **

Dynamis whole body, soul and mind froze solid at the memory, he had to call Rago!

"R-!" Another wave of murderous pain washed over his body and a dark purple, almost black aura surrounded his body.

"Rag-!" His breath caught in his throat as he tried to scream again but, his whole body numbed and he was left in the empty, dimly lite hall.

_'No!'_ Dynamis thought as his eyesight started to fad and darken. _'If Rago doesn't find me then...'_

Focusing hard he forced his being to relax and he sucked in as much air as he possible could and...

"RAGO!"

* * *

Rago sat on their bed reading another book called 'Parenting for Beginners'. Glancing over at the clock he sighed, Dynamis should have been back ten minutes ago.

"RAGO!"

The black son's eyes widened and he dropped the book that was in his hands, his lover sounded in... Distress? Red eyes widened more as the thought of time rushed though his head.

_'Twenty minutes.'_

Getting up Rago raced down to the building main room, Zeus' shrine. As soon as he arrived in the he quickly looked around, panicking when finding no one. "Dynamis!?" He called out in search of a reply.

"R... Rago...!"

Whipping around he looked down the hall behind him to see a small, crippled pile of light grey. "Dynamis!" He quickly went over to his lover and gasped at the powerful, dark energy radiating off of him. "Dynamis?"

"R-Rago..." The greyette breathed struggling to look to at his lover, he weakly took the others hand. "You have to a-abstract the energy or...!" He was silenced as more pain clutched his already aching insides.

Giving a nod Rago swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hands on Dynamis' stomach and focused all he could on absorbing all of the vile energy. Slowly but surely the aura around the expecting mother faded and slinked it's way onto Rago.

Sitting up hazily the greyette set a hand on his baby's chamber's before looking up at his lover, his heart nearly stopped.

The black son was glowing with the new found power and an evil smirk cracked his lips.

"R-Rago," The twenty one year old wheezed reaching out for his partner. "Send it t-to the underworld. You can't handle the intensity of it!" Blue eyes widened as Rago turned to stared down at him. Once pupil filled eyes were replaced with exact copies of Hades', Dynamis was holding back tears.

"Rago!" The younger adult cried in panic as he tried to get up but failed because of how weak he was. "Listen to me! Get rid of that power right now! If you don't, think about what will happen to the child! To yourself!" His held tears now slid down his cheeks as he grabbed Rago's in chance of him noticing.

"I love you too much to lose you again! P-Please... Please get rid of it, f-for me?" He waited for an answer but his vision began to ripple.

"Alright." He heard Rago's deep voice ring as his grip weakened. Glancing over Dynamis watched as his lover opened a small gateway to Hades and let the energy flow out of him into the hole before it disappeared. "There love," The blackette said before catching sight of his mate. "I'm sorry I didn't at firs-!" He stopped at the sight of the carrier of his kid.

Dynamis laid against Rago's leg, his eyes closed and body relaxed.

"Dynamis?" He crouched down and shook the male's shoulder but, the grey haired human didn't awaken. "Dynamis? His voice became a plead now as took Dynamis in his arms and brushed his bangs out off his tan face.

Blue eyes were shut and his face was emotionless.

"Dynamis!?" He shook his lover harder, he wasn't waking up. Rago bit his lip before lifting the pregnant man up and racing for the door.

He had to get Dynamis to a doctor, fast!


	9. Chapter 9

Rago's whole body heaved as he tried his best not to fall down the stairwell on the Mist Mountain's side. He had to get Dynamis to Dr. Maron and fast because something wasn't right.

He had made it on time and still his love was unconscious or worse.

After a deadly death sprint down the mountain side he arrived at the entrance to Zeusis, panting he looked down to examine Dynamis' condition.

The poor man was pale and his body had gone stiff from the earlier pain.

Rago felt like such an idiot, when he had that amazing power he saw Dynamis down by his feet, crying for him to stop.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath before fixing his grip and rushing into the village, at this action everyone gasped in horror and shock.

"My Lord!" Rago heard a women exclaim as he passed by. "By Zeus' bolt! What in the world happened!?"

A middle aged lady reached forward to touch the great guardian but Rago growled at her and jerked himself away, not wanting her to touch his only loved one before running to for the hospital. The female he had just left behind fell to her knees from the experience, such protectiveness in those eyes! She glanced over to the direction that the male ran off to.

So much emotion for such a reason as this and if she could recall correctly the black son hated the legendary bladers so why...?

Was that really the son of the god Hades?

* * *

"Dr. Moran?!" The blackette called bursting into the lobby of the hospital, a motionless Dynamis in his arms. Everyone in the room froze and gasped like the others outside.

"Over here!" The doctor yelled back, waving his hand to get his attention, Rago ran over to him. "What happened?!" He asked to receive a look of 'Really? You have to ask?'. The brunette bowed his head in mistake before leading them down to his office.

Only after they were inside and the door was locked did he ask again.

"Now," Dr. Moran asked sitting on his stool and grabbed this notepad and pen. "What seems to be the issue?"

"ThebabyhasdarkpowerslikeIdoandIhavenoideawhattodobecausehepastedoutonmeandI'mscaredthatthebadymightbedeadand-." He stopped went he saw the doctor blinked in confusion.

"Rago listen, you need to slow down and explain more or I won't no what to do. Now try again, what is wrong?" Sighing the black son laid Dynamis down on the medical alter gently and sat down next to it, he took his lover's hand.

"About a week ago we found out the baby has dark powers like I do from my father and... That the energy would try to force itself out at one point in time... It happened a little bit ago. My father said that if I didn't abstract take power within a twenty minute time frame Both the baby and Dynamis will die. I had taken care of everything in that time span but," He looked down a Dynamis' frail structure. "He collapsed and I'm scared that both Dynamis and the child could be in danger or dead and... Can you check?"

Dr. Moran looked quite shocked. The great black son, the holder of Nemesis, was scared.

"Alright," The green eyed man said rising from his seat. "Follow me."

Rago nodded before picking Dynamis up off the alter and following the doctor down the hall to room 167 and was led inside. The room looked like any other hospital room expect for a giant machine in the middle of it with three monitors and a computer surrounding the walls, it was as if they were in a Syfy movie. After locking Dr. Moran walked over to the catastrophe of machinery and patted the table under it.

"Set him on that while I get the gel." Rago raised an eyebrow before going and laying Dynamis' still form down. Stepping back the blackette watched as the doctor put on a pair of rubber nursing gloves and grabbed a white bottle labeled 'Ultrasound Gel'.

"What does that do?" Rago asked pointing to the bottle, the medical worker sighed.

"This helps the ultrasound work, it helps us to see the child better. Rago, could you unstrap Dynamis' robe, I need to see his stomach."

Red eyes examined the brunette before unlatching Dynamis' robe and pulled it back to reveal a tanned torso and chest. Giving a nod Dr. Moran squeezed some of the clear gel onto his hand and gently smeared it around the bare skin. The black son watched in curiosity as his lover's countenance scrunched because of how cold the gel was. Once all the gel was evenly spread the doctor with drew his hands and threw away the disposable gloves before going over and rolling a cart closer to the couple.

"What's that?" Rago piped up eying the machine as if it were dangerous, the doctor tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"This is the ultrasound, it will show us what the baby looks like without harming it."

"Then what's all of this?" The man said looking at the monitors and equipment scattered around them.

"That doesn't concern you," He said turning on the ultrasound and taking the wand. "I brought you in here because I didn't have an ultrasound in my office and if someone saw me rolling this down the hall they would want to go and congratulate the happy couple. If they saw the two of you, they would think something was up." Rago gave a slow nod as he was starting to understand their situation.

"Alright, whatever, I just want to know if their going to be OK... I don't want to lose anyone again." Dr. Moran smiled when he heard that before going and pressing the wand to Dynamis' flat belly slightly, he looked over to the screen then to Rago. Red eyes watched the black and white screen with impatience radiating off him.

Then, to both their joys, a small bean like shape appeared on the monitor.

"That right there," The older man said pointing at the little object. "Is your baby."

Looking back Dr. Moran could see the pure happiness and relief in the black son's eyes.

"You know," He said placing his hand on a purple clothed shoulder. "The baby is perfectly fine and Dynamis is as well, he just needs some rest and a bit to eat and... Don't worry yourself to much. You're going to be a great father." Patting the still speechless male the doctor sighed and began to wash of the gel from both the wand and Dynamis.

* * *

Rago turned off the stove and threw the wooden soup in the sink and grabbed a smooth wooden bowl from the nearest cabinet. Lifting the pan he poured the liquid into the bowl before getting an everyday metal spoon and carried it down the halls to the room he and Dynamis shared. Once he got to their room he cracked the door open and peeked inside to see his lover sitting up and looking out the window.

"So, you finally decided to wake up?" That's good." Rago smiled before walking over and sitting beside him. "Here, I thought that you would be hungry o I made you some chicken noodle soup...? Dynamis?" Placing the food down the black haired male leaned over to get a good look at the others face, his smile faded. Dynamis looked exhausted and pale, his eyes still bagged even after hours of sleep.

He sat there in silence, refusing to face Rago. "Love?"

"H-How..." Red eyes blinked as he heard sniffles. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Dynamis screamed catching the son of Hades completely off guard, he even fell off the bed's edge.

"Dynamis?! What-!"

"DON'T YOU 'What?!' ME! YOU SHOULD KNOW FULLY WELL WHY I'M ANGRY!" Rago blinked in confusion, Dynamis growled. "IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT IN THAT PEA SIZED BRAIN OFF YOURS THEN I'LL TELL YOU! YOU LEFT ME THERE LYING AT YOUR FEET, CRYING AND CALLING OUT YOUR NAME! WHEN YOU KNEW FULLY WELL THAT I COULD DIE OR LOSE THE CHILD! AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE!" Anger burned in blue eyes as he glared down at and frozen and helpless idiot. "I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!"

Rago stared in pure shock, his eyes wide.

Dynamis was yelling at him, telling him about his mistakes that he knew all to well.

"D-Dynamis..." He cooed hesitantly reaching for his pissed off lover. "I-I..."

Rago went to take one of the pregnant man's hands when the greyette did something that shocked Rago to his core.

Dynamis smacked his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tears now coated tan cheeks and he leaned away from the black son. "Go away! Get out! I don't want to see you right now!"

Something in the black hearted man's chest cracked and his body slumped in defeat.

"Alright," Rago said, his voice full of hurt. "I'll... I'll check on you later, make sure you eat."

With take he left leaving an emotionally stressed, pregnant male to himself and a bowl of soup.

* * *

Hours went by and Dynamis remained barricaded in their room, completely silent. Rago laid in the living room, his arm hanging off the side of the red couch. He stared at the stone ceiling, deep in thought.

Was Dynamis really mad at him?

Most likely, either that or he was having a major mood swing of doom.

Glancing over he looked at the face of the clock, 10:26PM.

Sighing he stood and began to make his way down to where the quiet yet angry monster lurked. When he got there he knocked on the wooden door lightly. "Dynamis?" He asked but as expected, he got no answer. Bracing himself he cracked open the door and waited for something to be chucked at him but, to his surprise, it was much different.

The candles were blown out and the blankets drawn over Dynamis' still form which was facing away from him.

Giving a small smile he crept into the room, closing the door behind him, and made his way over to their bed and pulled back the covers. Kicking his sandals off he got in and drew the covers back up.

"R-Rago?" He heard a sore voice ask.

"Yes love?" The blackette asked back, wrapping his arms around the younger.

"I... I'm sorry..." Rago blinked before a sweet smirk lined his lips. He pulled Dynamis closer and flipped him around to face him, his tan face was tear stained.

"It's alright," The black son cooed placing a kiss on the others forehead. "I'm sorry too."

Leaning down the two shared an apologetic kissed and fell asleep, their arms around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Hades smiled as he looked down at the dull red liquid showing the image of his son and the boy's mate cuddling with each other in their bed. He sighed in depression and waved his hand over the pot of liquid to make the picture disappear and he slouched in his stone chair. he was tired, both psychically, mentally and emotionally, his eyes were dry and his throat ten fold.

If only_ THEY_ were here, then he would be alright.

"Lord Hades!?" Pluto sounded in shock as he walked into the stone room. "You should be resting!"

The god of the deceased glanced over to the midnight male before leaning into his throne again, If only _THEY_ were here...

Pluto huffed in frustration.

"My Lord! Please, you mustn't reject your health! You haven't slept in at least a week and if this continue...? Are you even listen to me!?"

Hades, if anyone could get close enough to tell, rolled his red eyes and ignore his messenger completely, so annoying. Pluto bit his lip as he thought of his last resort, the one thing that would get the dark lord up and moving, he sighed and took the chance.

"What would _HE_ think about this?" The midnightette asked making Hades look at him, the god was taken by surprise and at a total disadvantage. "Hades, you wouldn't want to make _HIM _upset, would you?" Pluto watched as the ruler of the underworld shifted his gaze to the floor.

**"Fine,"** The tired man hissed coldly getting up from his spot and headed for his bedroom.** "Now off with you."** With a wave of his hand the male was dismissed to his quarters, Hades fled to his own.

After venturing down two winding halls he found his chambers and once inside he immediately went to his bed, to exhausted to change clothes. Sighing the the god removed his head dress and set it on his side table before laying down on his side, closing his bloody eyes.

If only _HE_ were here, then the bed wouldn't be so empty.

If only _HE_ hadn't left, then Hades' life wouldn't be so cold.

The ruler of Hades smiled in his sleep as he thought of HIM.

Warm sun kissed skin, bright sky blue eyes and ultra, almost white, grey hair...

How he missed it all...

How he missed_ HIM._


	11. Chapter 11

Once the sun rose and the morning began the couple would have to awaken to each other, Rago was the first to rise. With dazed red eyes he looked over to see his lover sleeping beside him peacefully, cuddling against his bare chest. Without knowing it a smile lined his lips and he leaned down to brush away the bangs that covered Dynamis' tan face.

He slept so... So cutely, almost like a cat...

Yet, he still feared something...

That power surge that the baby had had... Would it happen again? Or, was it a one time thing?

He didn't know, his father had never said anything about it meaning... They would have to return to Hades for answers.

Rago mentally cursed at that. He didn't want to go back down there, he didn't want Dynamis to go back down there.

Dynamis... Lately he had been acting different. The pregnant man had been sleeping in more and was more rebellious the usual.

Rubbing the sleep from his blood colored eyes Rago reached over and rested his hand on Dynamis' flat belly, he smiled. The black haired male loved this feeling. Knowing that the fact was that this child, this to be living human, was made by his help just...

"... Mgh..."

Blinking the black son looked up to see Dynamis' sleeping face, Rago's smiled widened.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He asked gently creasing a soft tan cheek. "How did you ever find the heart to love someone as horrid as me?"

"Because you were able to love me and, if you could put someone in that black heart of yours then, you deserve to be loved back."

Rago's eyes widened and he stared down at Dynamis' now smiling and awake face, the blackette's jaw dropped. "You were awake!?" Giggling the twenty one year old sat up and leaned against Rago's broad shoulders, snuggling up to him. "No, I just happened to wake up when you started talking but... I did want to hear what you had to say." After saying that Dynamis placed his hands on Rago's shoulder and leaned up to peck the male's cheek, the said male just sat there, completely silent.

"Rago?" The preggy asked waving his hand in front of his lover's face. "Rag-!" Suddenly out of the blue, Dynamis was tackled onto the bed and kissed heatedly. "Rago!" The man yelped as he was pinned down, the lack son chuckled.

"Aww, come on love. Just a little fun? I promise I'll be gentle." Red peered into a blush as a tan face went crimson before it quickly faded and Dynamis' eyes went wide. With the strength of pure steel the pregnant male pushed Rago away and raced for the nearest bathroom.

The black son sighed and rested his head on his arms, it was going to be a long time before he gone some.

* * *

Later that day, at around noon, the two were in the kitchen making lunch. Rago glanced over to his lover who was chopping carrots.

He worry about Dynamis, this pregnancy thing... It was really starting to take it's toll on him. The poor guardian was beginning to have strange sleeping habits, major cravings and was more... Grumpy. Another thing that Rago was afraid of was something that one of his books called PMS, it sounded scary.

"Dynamis?" The black son asked placing his hand on the male's shoulder. "Are you alright? You look tired." Dynamis stopped dead, the knife midair.

"I look... Tired?" Rago stiffened slightly at the tone of the pregnant man's voice.

"Well, yes. I'm just worried about you, you looked exhausted. Have you been sleeping at all?" He waited for the others answer, Dynamis sighed and set the knife down on the counter.

"I'm sleeping... Sorta of." He let out another sigh and stepped closer to Rago, letting his head rest against the older man's chest.

"Sort of?" The blackette asked, Dynamis nodded.

"Yeah," The greyette said leaning into the older's strong arms. "I keep trying but nothing works. I'll close my eyes but, when I do..." He trailed off when Rago tightened his grip and kissed his tan forehead.

"We then, we'll just have to use up more of your energy. Won't we?"

* * *

lips collided and bodies join as Rago striped his lover's body of all fabrics, he licked his lips in hunger as he looked down at his prey.

Silken tan skin, ocean blue eyes, lush lips, all his.

"R-Rago," Dynamis mewed, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "P-Please be g-gentle..."

The black son chuckled and pinned the greyette again before kissing the preggy's neck, right at the most sensitive place he knew causing Dynamis to moan.

Second, minutes, hours, they didn't care how long they did it. They didn't care if world was being attacked or hell had frozen over.

None of that mattered at the moment.

All that mattered was that they were together, heart, body, soul and mind.

Besides... Who could blame them?


	12. Chapter 12

One week had gone by sense Rago and Dynamis' 'play time' and all was quiet at the Mist Mountain shrine. It was around 3:00PM and the two lovebirds were doing much needed chores.

Dynamis was in the wash room doing laundry while Rago was forced to water plants or... Roses. And by watering one means filling a watering can, not a hose. As he did this the man pondered upon something.

All that had happened so far...

All the pain and suffering...

Yet, love and happiness...

Sighing Rago went over to fill fill the once again empty can and processed to dowse the purple plants yet, he still wondered.

How often would the baby have those power surges?

Would the pain intensify as the months go by?

Would the child still have the dark powers after birth?

Letting out a huff he put the stupid can back down beside the nozzle before making his way to the laundry room. Walking down the halls he found himself at the room, blinking to see an empty room. "Dynamis?"

"Out here!" The greyette chirped waving his hand in front of an open window, Rago smiled and followed the sound of his lovers voice. Walking outside he was greeted by an oh so lovely site. Dynamis stood surrounded by a huge yard of cloths lines, grey, white and purple hanging off them. Rago watched in interest as the barrier of his child took out a damp white sheet and flung it over the wire before smoothing it out with his slender hands.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?" The black son asked strolling up to where Dynamis stood, the other giggled gently.

"Maybe... But, I wasn't hiding, I told you I was going to be out here." Bending down again he grabbed one of his freshly washed robes and took two cloths pins from his pocket before pinning it to the line.

"You know something," The pregnant male said staring at his handing cloths. "We might have to go shopping soon because in a few months I won't be able to fit in most of these." He looked back at Rago who was staring about a foot behind him.

"We?" The black son asked wrapping his arms around Dynamis' waist and kissing his forehead. "Are you sure you want me to go along? Or even to go to the village? Won't people think something's wrong if they see that your bodies changing?" Rago watched as his lover became tense in his arms.

"Oh gods," Dynamis whispered covering his mouth with his hands. He turned to look up at red eyes before clutching the taller man's purple shirt. "I didn't even think of that!" His blue eyes became distressed as they had been doing for the past two months. "What if the villagers find out!? What if they try to kill our baby or think that I'm not qualified to be the shrine's guardian?! Rago, what if they kick us out and-!?"

He was silenced from his rant as a pair of pale lips overlapped his in a gentle kiss, once Rago pulled away he spoke. "If they question you, you could always tell them that the gods allowed this to happen. They would understand then, wouldn't they?" He watched as Dynamis' gaze lowered and he rested his head on Rago's chest.

"I... I don't know... The people there are hard headed and stubborn. they wouldn't agree with it even if Zeus himself came down to explain it..." Tears welled in his blue eyes as thoughts jumbled up in his brain, the upcoming father sighed and leaned down to kiss away the others tears.

"Love," The man said lifting the preggy's chin. "We need to talk."

Blue eyes widened at the unexpected phrase, this couldn't be good.


	13. Chapter 13

Fear clutched Dynamis' insides as those words rang in his ears, his orbs etched with every emotion but joy.

"N-No..." The man's voice became a tiny whisper and he shook his head fiercely. "No!" The greyette screamed backing away from his now confused lover. "I-I don't want t-to leave!" With that he ran off into the stone building behind them leaving Rago in a worse state of confusion.

_'Leave?'_ The male thought staring at the door that Dynamis had just ran though. _'Why would he think that...!'_

"Dammit!" The black haired man cursed, of all phrases he just had to use THAT one! He must have triggered some sort of relapse with those simple words. "I am such an idiot!"He face palmed himself before walking into the shrine, looking around he found nothing but cold and empty hallways. "Shit!" Rago hissed to himself, stalking down the hall to the room that they shared. When he got there he found that the door was locked and most likely blocked from the inside as well.

"Dynamis?" He asked knocking on the door lightly. "Are you in there?"

"Go away!" Rago heard his beauty cry, sniffling in between his words. "I'm not leaving! If you don't want me anymore than you can just leave!" Red eyes went wide, not want him? Who in the hell said that!?

"Dynamis!" The black son yelled banging his fist on the wooden door roughly. "That's not what we need to talk about!" Silence was all that emanated from Dynamis' room, so Rago kept going. "I not going to leave you! You're my world Dynamis, why would I leave something so precious to me? Even if I wanted to leave I could because not only do you hold our child but, you hold my heart as well... I love you Dynamis, so... Please let me in?" he waited for an answer, it felt like forever before he heard rustling and the door's lock click. One blue orb peeked out the cracked door.

"What exactly do you walk to 'talk' about then?" The greyette asked with suspicion leaking from his words, eyes made of cold steel. Rago flinched slightly at the coldness, he prayed to whatever god that was listening that this wasn't PMS!

"Well... It's about... Everything, I want to go back to Hades a-."

"You WHAT!?" Dynamis practically screamed, he yanked the door open to meet Rago's gaze. "You want to go back to HADES!? WHY!? Am I not good enough for you!? Do you find yourself incapable of raising a family?! WHY!? If-!?" Suddenly a hand was slapped over his mouth, a pale hand to be precise.

"Let me finish," The upcoming father said remembering what one on of the library books said about mood swings, he had to stay calm. "I want to go back to Hades because I wanted to ask my father some questions about what's going to happen to the baby and all... maybe to even find out why he keeps flipping his shit when I ask how he knows all this and... I want you to come with me."

Rago watched as Dynamis calmed down and an awkward silence fell upon them, the preggy looked aside. "I... I'm sorry I... Snapped at you..." A tan hand wiped away the forming tears in his eyes. "I-I never should have..." He trailed off as uncontrollable salty droplets crawled down his cheeks. Rago blinked in shock, damned him and his fat mouth.

"There, there," The blackette said gently bring his love in to his arms and patting the emotional male's back. "Don't cry. I'm sorry I worried you." Resting his chin against the top of Dynamis' head and sighed. "It's only been a little over two months and your as moody as hell, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a jar of dill pickles and we'll call it even." Rago looked down into Dynamis' sparkling blue eyes and smiled, the guardian smiled back.

"Damn!" The black son cursed before scooping his grey haired uke in his arms and kissing his forehead. Dynamis blushed as he was once again carried into their bedroom for some fun.


	14. Chapter 14

One Week Later...

Dynamis sighed as he glanced over to the upcoming father before sighing again. His lover had, for the last three hours, done nothing but play with his dark powers. Closing his blue eyes the greyette laid down on the red couch and placed a hand on his growing stomach. Soon he would grow to be... Fat.

Dynamis didn't like that thought at all, it brought so many difficulties.

The villagers would find out their secrets, all would be lost, everything would be ruined.

He didn't want that.

He wanted to live a normal, peaceful, non chaotic life.

But, that would never happen, not with all this dark energy, male pregnancy and what not.

"Rago," The male whined turning to watch him. "Come here!" A black eyebrow was raised before he shrugged and walked over to his lover.

"Yes love?" Rago asked only to be pulled onto the couch and laid on. "Dynamis?" He looked down to see dazed ocean eyes staring back at him. Red blinked as they scanned the blue orbs to find them void of any readable emotions. "Dynamis, are you feeling alright? You're not acting like your self today."

"Shh..." Dynamis whispered snuggling closer to his lover, face buried in his chest. "I have a massive headache and talking is just making it worse. So please, just stop talking." red eyes blinked once again before examining the others face, he looked so exhausted.

"Dynamis," The blackette said cradling the preggy to his chest, arms tightly securing the younger's, at the moment, tiny body to his muscular one. "Sleep. You need to rest, it will help your headache." Lightly Dynamis nodded before snuggling closer and passing out. Once he was out Rago sighed and rested his cheek on the smaller's head.

This was happening more and more often.

Dynamis had been getting more tired than normal, exhausted even. The poor guardian was worrying himself because of all their unanswered questions, it was stressing him to sleeplessness.

"If this keeps up he'll never get any sleep." Sighing again the black son shifted the greyette's body so he was resting bridal style in his arms. After the currently fragile body was perfectly settled in his muscular limbs he lifted the greyette up off the couch and headed to their bedroom.

Two months and two weeks, that's all it's been so far. All the stress that they have had and it's only been... Two months and two weeks, it practically blew his mind.

Rago sighed before focusing on taking Dynamis to their room, finally he made it to the said place and opened the door. Once he had gotten his uke in bed he let out another sigh and sat down beside him. Looking down Rago smiled at the snoozing male, why him? His smile widened as he reached forward and stroked on of Dynamis' fluffy grey spikes. So soft, just like before.

His happiness died a little at that.

Five years, that's how long he had been gone.

What happened while he was gone?

Did Dynamis really have a mental breakdown because of him?

Was it really as painful as he was told?

The blackette closed his blood colored eyes and shifted himself so he could lean against the headboard and stroke Dynamis' soft hair at the same time. Glancing over the black son eyed one of the libaray books before going and picking it up, flipping to a random page he began reading. In one hand he held the book and in the other was a lock of fluffy hair. It wasn't like he was really reading just... Occupying himself.

"Master Rago?" Red eyes went wide and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard that phrase. Out of instinct Rago brought his sleeping lover to his chest for protection.

"What do you want, Pluto? And come out from your hiding place." As commanded the midnightette came out of the corner farthest from the bed, he bowed.

"Hello master, how have you been?" Rago glared at the person who betrayed him him so long ago, not wanting his presence.

"Peachy, now what do you want?" Pluto bowed again.

"Your father, Lord Hades, would like to speak with you."

"Well tell him to go fuck himself." Rago growled at the messenger. Charcoal eyes tired hard not to roll themselves as their owner sighed.

"Alright, let me repeat that again. Your father would like to speak to you, he says it's very important."

"And I told you I don't give a shit, now go away." Pluto now rolled his eyes at the demigod's stubbornness, he glanced over at the sleeping. Then, he got an idea.

"You know," He said once again grabbing the others attention. "Don't you think it would be better for both Dynamis and the baby if you and your mate came to Hades?" Rago raised a dark eyebrow.

"Why would I think that?" He asked with a glare, why in the hell would that be a good idea!?

"Because," Pluto replied back slightly annoyed. "Have you even thought about what happened two weeks ago? If the child were to have a power surge in Hades not only will it be less painful for your mate but less work for you as well." Rago blinked before something struck him, he was right! The child would be having one soon and he could get the answers he wanted from his father. It was prefect!

"Fine then," Rago growled adjusting Dynamis' body in a more comfortable placement in his arms. "But under one condition." It was Pluto's turn to raise his eyebrow, something more? "And what, would that be?"

"Cycnus is still there, correct?" The midnightette gave a look of confusion but nodded.

"Yes? What about him?"

"I want him him to watch Dynamis while I talk to my father."

"Alright," Hades' messenger bowed respectfully at the black son. "If that is all then, shall we be going? Before anything unruly happens?" Rago gave a haft hearted nod and lifted his sweet greyette up bridal style before getting up off the bed and standing. Holding up a hand Pluto summoned a portal to Hades, he glanced back at the demigod.

"Are you ready?" Rago rolled his eyes in annoyance before tightening his grip on his loved one and walking thought the gateway to hell.


	15. Chapter 15

Pluto closed the portal as soon as Rago and Dynamis were thought, once again they arrived in the same dimly lite, circular room.

"Please stay here while I go get Cycnus." He bowed to the black son before disappearing into the shadows. Red eyes scanned the area, his eyes narrowed.

He hated this place, he always had.

Glancing down Rago smiled and his eyes softened.

Long grey eyelashes laid gentle on tan cheeks, black lips slightly parted for breath, he looked as beautiful as ever.

"Master Rago?" A deep voice asked in confusion. "Is that really you?" Blinking Rago turned around to see a bald, dark skinned male with navy blue tattoos, his shark teeth showing as he smirked. The blackette nodded at the black, a matching smirk lining his lips.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Herschel?" The servant gave a nod before bowing in respect, Rago smiled.

Herschel looked almost exactly the same as the day he left, except for him being taller.

"I can't believe it's really you! I mean I heard the rumors but I didn't think they were true!"

"Master Rago, you called for me?" The black son recognized that voice instantly, he turned to look at the owner of that voice but was shocked at what he found. Cycnus stood about three feet away from Rago but, that wasn't the surprising part.

The cream's once shoulder length hair now cascaded down his back, all the way to his waist, his bangs were just a tad bit longer.

"Master?" Shaking his head the black son took a deep breath, it was going to be a long while before he got used to all the changes that time had brought.

"Yes, I did," Rago said keeping his composer. "I'm going to be talking to my father soon. I want you to watch over Dynamis while I do." Caramel blinked before they looked down in the demigod's arms, he gasped and smiled.

"Alright," Cycnus said gently bowing. "Please follow me." And so he did. Rago followed the cream down the hall to a room near his father's throne room, the servant opened the chocolate brown door. "Please come in." The younger said politely, bowing again as the other walked in.

Red eyes scanned the room, it didn't look harmful.

Stalking over to the brown covered bed Rago laid his lover down, blanketing him with the cocoa colored sheets. "Sweet dreams love." He cooed kissing Dynamis' tan forehead.

"Don't wake him," The blackette said turning back to face Cycnus. "He hasn't been sleeping very well lately and he needs his rest and, if he starts to screams in pain, find me as quickly as possible."

"Yes master." The creamette replied with a bow.

"Good." The black son said before exiting the room and closing the door. He glanced back at it and sighed, heading for his father's place. While he did he pondered about something, it bothered him to no end. Why were his servants so damn polite?!

_'Last time I had seen them their attitudes were completely different! Pluto was a secretive asshole, Cycnus was kind and honest, Herschel was cool and collective and Keyser... Don't even get me started!'_

That burned him up!

They had been perfectly fine before he left and then he came back and... This happened. A growled escaped his throat a he ventured closer to his destination, his damned dad must have done it. Looking over he around Rago growled at the decor and colors of the halls, he really hated it here. All these dark colors, musty rooms and candle light was practically suffocating him.

He hated Hades.

Coming up to the entrance to his father's throne room he stopped, took a deep breath and entered. The room was cold and dark, just like the lord's heart.

"Father?" Rago asked adding an extra helping of coldness to the room.

**"Ah, my son,"** A deep voice rang out, suddenly the once unlit candles in the room took flame, lighting the room. There, in the middle of the room, sat his father Hades. Stalking forward Rago walked up to him, his eyes cold and full of hatred.** "It is good to see you, how have you been? Is your mate doing well?"** Rago sighed.

"He's doing fine, I am as well. So, what do you want to talk about that is so 'important'?" He watched as his father slumped in his throne slightly, the older rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

**"It is about... Well... It is about your heir... To the throne to rule Hades..."** Pupiled red eyes went wide with shock.

"T-The heir to the rule of H-Hades?!" Hades gave a small nod.

**"Yes,"** The god said getting up from his seat and walked over to where his son was standing, he placed his hands on the male's shoulders. **"My son YOU are my heir. You will take the responsibility of ruling Hades if anything were to happen to me!"** The two stared into each other' eyes, reading the others emotions. Hades' held one of fear and Rago's held one of both shock and confusion. The black son pushed the god away.

"NO!" He barked, his fists clenched. "I don't want that!"

Hades stumbled at the amount of force, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

**"What!? B-But, why?! Isn't this what you wanted!?"** His deep voice was flooded in pleads and begging, Rago raised an eyebrow.

"Want?" He asked. "What are you talking about? I never wanted any of that. Where in the hell did you get that from?"

**"When you were a child!"** The father said with a pleading tone.** "You would always tell your caretakers that you wanted to be just like me went you grew up!"**

"I was just a child then! I'm a changed man now!" Rago screamed, his teeth bared. "I'm no longer the person I was five years ago! I have different goals now, different reasons to live!"

**"Then what are they then? Your goals?"** The blackette blinked at his father's question, his goals now? He took a deep breath before looking up at the god with a seriousness like no other.

"My goal is to keep both Dynamis and our child safe, to keep the family I created safe. I don't want to lose anymore else ever again... I want the little one that we've created to grow up, to control their powers so they don't have to go thought the hell I did." He looked down at the brick floor, the pain of his past starting to weigh on him.

**"I understand,"** Hades said stalking up to his son and giving him a reassuring smile. **"You want to to keep the ones you love safe. If the one I love was still around I would do the** **same..."** Rago looked up at the phrase.

_'If the one I loved was still around I would do the same?'_

"Father, can I ask you something?"

**"Of coarse."**

"Once Dynamis wakes up can you tell us how you know all about this pregnancy stuff? And who this love of yours is?" The ruler of the underworld's red pools went wide in shock then, he sighed.

**"Alright,"** The god said, he couldn't hide it anymore.** "After Dynamis wakes up."**


	16. Chapter 16

Caramel colored eyes watched as the pregnant greyette slept, how he envied the male. To have a child with the one you love, regardless of gender, would be wonderful.

"You're so lucky," Cycnus whispered to himself as he stared at Dynamis. "You get to have all the fun. Having a child, making a family, living on the surface..." He trailed off as pain entered his tone, he really was lucky.

"... Mgh..." Blinking the cream looked up to see groggy blue eyes.

"Good morning!" Cycnus chirped as the twenty one year old sat up.

"W-Where am I?"

"Hades." The tanner replied, Dynamis froze.

"H-Hades? W-Why?" Seeing the panic in those ocean orbs he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh... It's alright, master was called down here by Lord Hades to discuss somethings. because he didn't want to leave you alone master brought you with him and asked me to watch over you."

"O-Oh," The preggy said calming down. "S-So, where is Rago now?"

"Master is currently speaking with Lord Hades and soon be back soon."

"How long have I been asleep?" Cycnus shrugged before plopping himself down beside the greyette.

"About an hour or so... How have you been?" Dynamis let out a light sigh and leaned back so he was laying on the bed.

"Fine, I guess." Letting out a small kitten like yawn and turned to lay on his side.

"Still tired?" Cycnus asked seeing the others eyelids beginning to droop, Dynamis gave a small nod curled up into a small ball before falling back asleep. Tan lips formed into a smile as he let his frail hand sift thought the male's grey locks, how lucky he was indeed.

* * *

Three hours had gone by before Rago had gotten back to the room he had left Dynamis in and finally his nerves could relax.

"Cycnus," The demigod said opening the chocolate colored door. "Is he still aslee-?" He blinked at the scene before him and a smile shaped his lips. Dynamis laid curled slightly into a ball, about a foot away from him laid Cycnus, his body in the same position. Walking over the blackette silently sat down beside the creamette's body only to have caramel open slowly.

"M-Master?" He asked rubbing one of his abnormal eyes, instantly they widened and he sat up. "I-I'm sorry m-master! I-I didn't mean to-!?"

"Shh!" Rago hissed signaling it by placing his pointer finger to his lips, automatically the younger shut up.

"I'm sorry..." The cream whispered, his head bowed in disappointment, the blackette chuckled.

"Calm down, Rago said patting the male's head. "You're not in trouble." Warm light brown blinked, he wasn't... Going to be punished?

"I-I'm not?" The young master shook his head lightly.

"No, you're not. You both watched and stayed with Dynamis, you did nothing wrong."

"But I... I fell asleep, I wasn't really watching him-?" He stopped when he met red eyes which, to his surprise, were soft. "Master?"

"Cycnus you... You need to calm down and give yourself more credit. You did what you were told, you did well. I remember before I was... Killed you wouldn't speak like this, what happened while I was gone?" Cycnus' eyes widened in shock before he looked down in despair, hands buried in his lap.

"It wasn't long after you left when Lord Hades moved us to the the main kingdom. Once we gone there we were put under strict discipline and..." He trailed off as tears began to cloud his vision. He couldn't speak no more, it brought to much pain. The black son sighed before doing the unexpected, he wiped away the male's tears.

"Don't cry," Rago said, his voice gentle and smooth. "It's alright." Silence echoed though the room, Cycnus was shocked to his core.

Who was this man?

It couldn't be his master, could it?

The man who had almost brought the earth to ruin, who killed hundreds, could it?

He was too caring, too gentle to be the man that they called the 'Black son'.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" It only came out as the tiniest whisper but Rago heard it.

"What?" The blackette asked with a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'changed'?"

"Well," The servant said brushing some of his long hair away from his face. "You're nicer... Gentler... Kinder... Like you suddenly had a change of heart..." He looked up to smile at his master. "You act like a different person."

Rago's orbs widened with shock, a change of heart?

"My guess id that it was Dynamis." The cream looked behind him to the sleeping greyette. "Ever since you got into a relationship with him you've learned what it means to be human... To know what it's like to love," The black son stared at the long haired creamette, was this really true? "And... Well... I could hear you yelling about how you're a changed man when you were 'talking' with your father. You two were being very loud while you were discussing."

The tiniest blush swept upon the black son's cheeks but faded quickly because of his manliness.

"Well then," He said glancing back at his beloved. "How long has he been asleep?" Cycnus gave a small shrug.

"Ever since you brought him here. He did wake up once tho but, it wasn't very long, five minutes at tops." Rago nodded in understanding before going and playing with a long piece of Dynamis' locks. Silence rose in the air as the conversation died slightly, what to talk about...

"You know," The Cygnus blader said in a more quiet and gentle tone. "Even know you sometimes find yourself unlucky you have to think... You have so many opportunities that some only dream of..." This caught Rago off guard, Cycnus looked down at his folded hands in his lap.

"W-What do you mean?" Caramel brown casted themselves aside, somewhat not wanting to answer.

"You... You get to do so many things that others... Could only dream about..." He held back a silent sob that dared to escape his throat's clutches. "You have the power to create a family... To have a child... Regardless of who you love..." His breathing became uneasy as he touched deeper into the sensitive subject. It was so unfair, he wanted to have a child too...

Rago opened his mouth to reply when a knock echoed off the door's wood make up.

"Cycnus?" The cocoa door cracked slightly to reveal a head full of midnight colored hair, it was Pluto. "Keyser needs your help in the kitchen, come." The teary cream stood and bowed at the demigod before following the other out of the room, closing the door behind them. Blinking red the blckette sighed and returned to playing with the snoozing male's fluffy strains.

* * *

Hades paced back and forth a crossed his throne room, his hands behind his back.

**"This is bad!"** He said with panic. **"If they find out then..."**

Taking a deep breath he started to calm himself.

**"I need to calm down, it won't be that bad... Right, Dynim?"**


	17. Chapter 17

Two hour after Rago returned blue eyes slowly started to open, a small yawn escaping him. Sitting up Dynamis stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes before looking around.

"H-Hello?" He asked the empty room or, so he thought.

Ocean blinked as he heard a small snore, glancing beside him he giggled. Next to him laid his lover Rago who was laying on his back, his muscular arms behind his head.

"Rago..." Dynamis cooed twiddling long black strains though his slender fingers, surprisingly they were as soft as silk. "You've worked so hard, you must be tired..." Smiling gently he leaned down and pecked the others lips before stroking his hair again. Sighing the male stared up at the ceiling, how long had he been asleep?

_ 'Probably a few hours at most.'_ He thought then placed his hand on his stomach.

Only a few months had gone by and yet... He felt so connected with their child, so at peace.

"D... Dynamis?" Blinking in shock the said male brought his attention down to see slightly groggy red eyes staring up at him.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Shrugging Rago sat up and put an arm around the younger's shoulders before yawning.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little bit," Dynamis replied. "How did it go with your father?" The grey haired male watched as the older sighed, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well... I have good news and bad news..."

* * *

**After a 'brief' explanation...**

"You're WHAT?!" Rago cringed at the outraged and sightly offended tone that spilled from the greyette's mouth. He threw his delicate hands into the air, shaking them like a chanter. "I MEAN I KINDA FIGURED BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS SON AFTER ALL BUT-!?" A hand was placed over Dynamis' mouth, the blackette shushing him.

"Quiet love, you're yelling." Blue glared before the silenced tore the others hand off the bottom of his face.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet!" Dynamis hissed as his unbalanced hormones took over making him the pissed off mess we see here. "You're not going though with this are you?!" Rago blinked as took everything that had just been thrown at him in, he smiled.

"Of course not," The black son said shaking head lightly, he pulled the preggy close and kissed the back of his hand. "Why would I give you up? When you're all I need?" A blush coated the pregnant male's cheeks as Rago closed in, their foreheads resting against each others. "Haven't I told you this already? Or do you just enjoy hearing me say it?" Dynamis smiled gently, beating his eyelashes in a flirtatious way.

"A little bit of both..." As the two grew closer something clicked in Rago's head.

"Wait," He said making the other male raise an eyebrow. "There's something we need to do first." Standing the black son turned to Dynamis and held out his hand, when he did he was greeted by the cutest thing ever.

The greyette sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips forming into a pout.

"But... We were having a moment..." Rago chuckled at the cuteness.

"I know and I'll make up for it later. Now, come on." Taking the larger hand Dynamis was pulled up and off the bed to a standing position, the tiniest blush still plaguing his cheeks.

"So... What are we doing again?" Sighing the blackette intertwined their fingers before guiding his lover out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"My father said that once you wake up he would answer some questions that we might have. That means that you can sleep now instead of exhausting yourself over something you don't know!" At that the preggy huffed and released Rago's hand to cross his arms.

"I do not exhaust myself with worry..." He pouted cutely again then leaned against the taller man's side, not being able to stay mad at him.

"Well, even if you think that I do." He put his large, muscular arm around the younger to bring him closer. Both of them stayed silent as they strolled down the lengthy halls to Hades' throne room. As soon as they got there every bone in Dynamis' body chilled at the cold and darkness.

"Father," Rago said with a hiss holding the greyette closer. "I brought him, now tell us what you know!" Just like before candles flickered on revealing a calm, orderly god who sat straight in his chair, not at all showing the fear that he contained.

**"Hello my son, lovely Dynamis. How was your rest?"**

"F-Fine." The pregnant whimpered out staying near his lover, Hades smiled.

**"That is good,"** His deep, terrorizing voice boomed, he really did sound happy. **"Now what is it that you want to know?"**

"You know exactly what we want to know!" Hades sighed at his son's harsh and demanding tone, he rolled his pupiless eyes.

**"Alright,"** The ruler of the underworld said, his voice full of sarcasm. **"Since you asked so nicely."** Clapping his hands twice two stone seats arose from the ground behind the couple, they looked back at the chair and then to Hades.

**"Sit,"** The oldest in the room said. **"This is going to take a while."**


	18. Chapter 18

The two sat down on the cold stone chairs, Hades inhaled a deep breath.

**"Now before I start I have to tell you that what I'm about to tell you will explain everything so don't stop me because I am old and I don't want to miss anything so... Listen!"** He barked pacifically for Rago who groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine."

**"Good, now let's began."** Taking another nervous breath he swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. **"Thousands of years ago, when I was younger and before I was sealed into the earth, I lived on earth with the other gods. It wasn't all that bad tho nobody ever liked me but... There was a reason why I stayed. I... I had fallen in love."** A smile traced the god's lips as he spoke, his most precious memories surfacing.** "His name was-."**

"Wait!" Rago interrupted by waving his hands in the air. "I thought that you loved Persephone? That's how the myth goes." Suddenly the the ruler of Hades brusted into a fit of laughter, the other two raised eyebrows.

**"No! No!"** Hades said though his chuckles. **"A myth is called what it is for a reason! I never loved that winch! My brother only made that up to cover the real** **truth!" **Wiping the tears out of old eyes he resumed his serious expression. **"Now returning back to what I was staying... His name was Dynim. He was Dynamis' ancestor." **

Silence shattered though the room as those words echoed, blue eyes went wide.

"M-My ancestor?" Hades nodded, Dynamis covered his mouth with his hands, surprised by it all. On the other hand there was Rago who couldn't believe what he had just heard, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that came with it. Hearing nothing more Hades continued.

**"He was so beautiful, I can still see him today. Ultra light grey hair, sky blue eyes, sun kissed skin... He was my world. So, I had stolen him, much like Rago had done to you Dynamis but... Instead of me rushing in and forcing him I was gentle and patient, showing him that I wasn't what people perceived me as. Soon, after about a year, he developed feeling for me as well... We were so caught up in our own world that we forgot about the higher ups and..."** The couple watched as the god's eyes closed as to what looked like tears forming, the pain of the story getting to him. **"I got him pregnant..."**

Those four words rippled though the room, Rago and Dynamis' eyes grew to the size of saucers. In shock the greyette immediately placed a hand on his stomach, so it wasn't the first time?

"Y-You got him... P-Pregnant?" That, surprisingly, was Rago's voice. "So, does this mean that everything that has happened so far... Is just a repeat of history?" Hades nodded quietly trying to catch his breath, wiping away the droplets. "Does that also mean I have an older sibling?" At that he got a shake of the head.

**"No, my son, you do not have a brother nor sister... If I did have another child before you, you would have never been born. You see... Zeus was jealous and marked as what I did unacceptable and so, he ended it..."** He looked over to Dynamis and sighed, why did he have to look like him so much? **"My brother he... It was only a week before my love was going to have our child and... He did something I will never forgive him for. He killed him."**

Two pairs of eyes widened, shocked by what they were just told. One was about in tears.

"H-He k-killed him?"

**"Yes,"** Hades said with a nod. **"He did it right before he sealed me away into the earth... Right before my eyes. He stabbed my Dynim right though the stomach killing both him and the baby on contact... Even know he was his highest and most valued warrior he still took his life, saying that I didn't deserve happiness... That is how I know about Dynamis' pregnancy and how everything will most likely be planned out..."**

Silence once again staled the circular room before someone stood and did something unexpected.

Dynamis ran over and hugged Hades with tears in his eyes, burying his head in the older's beard.

"I am so sorry!" The greyette sobbed, he felt so bad for this.

Rago stayed glued to his chair, trying to register everything. It really did make sense.

"Wait," The blackette said as he thought of something. "Does that mean that when you took Dynamis away from me... You did it because he reminded you of Dynim?"

At that Hades nodded before releasing the preggy and letting him return to Rago.

**"Yes, I took him away from you because I thought that if I did something to him I... It might have jogged his memory and... I could of had my precious Dynim back. Then when that didn't work the only thing I could think of was 'If I couldn't have the one that I love then, My son couldn't either'. So I killed Dynamis but after I saw how it really was... Well you know the rest."** He gazed over at the expecting couple, how he envied them. He remembered being young and in love, finding out about Dynim's pregnancy... How he missed it all.

"B-But," The youngest one in the room asked wiping away his loose tears. " If h-he was k-killed then... Wouldn't his soul come to the underworld? Seeing that it is the place where nonliving souls travel to find peace." Hades sighed, bowing his head in slight depression.

**"Trust me when I say that my marvelous Dynim's does not rest here in Hades. My brother sealed his soul in a vase that he keeps at his throne side. Unfortunately I am never meant to meet my love ever again. It really is a deathly demise, is it not?"** The god of the dead chuckled to himself, it only made his pain worse. **"Is that all you wanted to know?"**

Both Rago and Dynamis nodded, Hades smiled.

**"Alright then, I will call Pluto to take you back to the Mist Mountain shrine. PLUTO!"** On command the midnightette appeared from the shadows and summoned a portal, leading the couple out of the room. Once the pair exited and the servant left the god slumped backwards so his head was resting on the chair's back.

Finally, it was all of his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days went by and it was almost the end of the week.

Dynamis sat on the couch in the room reading out of one of the books he had gotten, and had yet to return, from the Zeusis libaray, it was about parenting. As he did so he pondered on the subject of his amusement.

Did Rago know how to change a diaper?

Feed a baby properly?

Or anything about taking care of a child in general?

_'I'm sure that Rago has... Some skills of taking care of a child... I hope.' _

Sighing the greyette placed the book down and laid back on the couch's seat, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach. As he did so a queasy feeling entered his system, as if his insides were in pain. He didn't know why but it wasn't the same pain as before when the baby had a power surge, it was more of a... Guilty feeling? Like he had done something terrible.

Pushing the mysterious feeling aside he preceded to take a well needed nap to relax his thoughts.

* * *

_Darkness, that was all he could see._

_ It was so inviting, so warm yet cold at the same time.  
_

_Dynamis looked around as a scene materialized, he smiled at what he saw._

_It was a lush, quiet field surrounded by a clear sky with a weeping willow in the middle of it all. Walking over to the tree he could practically feel the long grass graze his bare feet and the smell of fresh air entering his lungs. Reaching over his frail finger tips lightly ran themselves over the willow's bark, what a feeling!  
_

_"Dynamis!" He heard a particular deep voice call. "Over here!"_

_Spinning around he saw the owner of the call before jogging over to the said person, it was Rago. Once the greyette made it to his lover he gave him a hug and a short peck on the lips. _

_"What are you doing here?" Dynamis asked only to have his hand taken and to be lead back to the weeping tree, a small blush coated his cheeks._

_"I'm only here because you want me to be," Rago answered sitting down, pulling the other down with him. "So love, how do you feel?" Blinking the younger shrugged before leaning his head against the blacky's shoulder, closing his eyes in the processes._

_"Fine I guess..."He snuggled closer to Rago as they sat there. Sweet silence plucked the scenery, the feeling was beautiful. He had no idea how long they sat there. _

_Seconds..._

_Minutes..._

_Hours..._

_It didn't matter..._

_None of it did..._

_All that mattered was that they were together, that nothing would split them apart..._

_Suddenly that warm and loving left and was replaced with something cold and lonely, he opened his orbs to find darkness.  
_

_"Rago? The preggy asked looking around, he seemed to be alone. "Ra-!?" Before he could finish the call pain crackled though his body making his fragile frame crash to the ground. Instantly he went to clutch the score of the pain, his stomach but, it was gone._

_Panic, fear and total __hysteria took hold as he stared at the gaping hole in the middle of his body, there was nothing. No insides, no organs, no... Child. Blue eyes went wide as tears welled in them, where was his child? Their child? Everything left in Dynamis shattered._

**_It was all over..._**

**_No Rago..._**

_**No baby... ** _

_**Just the sheer coldness of the dark...**_

_Reaching upward a shaky, tanned hand went to wipe away his tears only to stop dead in his tracks. Slowly he pulled his hand back to stare in pure horror at what was on it, blood.  
_

_The reddest and most gruesome he had ever seen._

_He began to shake terribly now as he tried to warp his head around all that had just happened._

_Eyes wide he let out a horrendous scream. _

_He didn't want this, not in the least!_


	20. Chapter 20

Wet and terrified ocean blue eyes snapped open in horror, they blinked when he heard the sound of slow yet steady beeps.

"Dynamis?" Looking up he met the face of Dr. Maron, he looked worried.

"D-Dr. Maron?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke, he was still shaken up. The man smiled in relief before going and falling into his chair.

"Thank the heavens above!" He chanted throwing his hands into the air. "I was so scared! I thought that I was going to lose you!" As the doctor praised the stars the greyette sat up and leaned against the white back board of the bed, he was in a hospital room. The room was white but, it was missing something.

"What happened? And... Where's Rago?" Dr. Maron stopped his happiness at the question and looked a side.

"Well," The brunette said. "Rago brought you here after you had a 'power surge' while you were asleep. When he finished the power transfer he said that you wouldn't wake up so he brought you here. When he rush in here I could tell something was wrong. He was literally freaking out on me."

"Where is he now?" The preggy asked with innocence, the doctor sighed.

"Some of the staff had to 'escort' him out because he was making to much of a ruckus, they took him down to the library to calm down."

"The libaray?" Dynamis asked with confusion, he got a nod.

"Yes," Dr. Maron said picking up his clip board and mechanical pencil, clicking it a few times so the lead would come out. "He said something about looking for something referring to the myths of Hades and what not, he should be back shortly. Now," Crossing one leg over the other the man leaned back into his chair, again. "How have you been?" Blue blinked.

"Fine I guess..." Dynamis said playing with the white blanket that covered the lower haft of his body. Hearing the nervousness in the others voice Dr. Maron chuckled.

"Dynamis listen," The older brown haired male said with a smile. "You don't have to hide anything from me, I'm your doctor. You know that right?" The greyette nodded before blushing, stupid hormones.

"I know but... These things that are happening to me... You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

* * *

45 Minutes Later...

Dynamis giggled at the joke, a smile on his lips.

"That is funny!" Dr. Maron smiled as he watched the young adult's mood improved. Seeing that everything was good he scribbled something down on his paper before setting it down on the desk behind him.

"Do you want to talk about anything else?" Just as Dynamis was about to speak the door was roughly slammed open and a black blur raced over and hugged him tightly.

"R-Rago?!" The greyette exclaimed with surprise as he had the older's face stuffed in his shoulder. The doctor stared as the child of Nemesis kissed the preggy and held him tight, somewhat afraid to let go. Pushing slightly Dynamis attempted to get himself a little space, not that he didn't like being held but, Rago was kind of squishing him.

"Rago... Could you please let go? Your crushing me and the baby." Hearing this the muscular man loosened his grip and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Sorry..." He said creasing his love's cheek. "I just... You scared me! I thought I was too late! Y-You didn't wake up when i was done and-!" He was silenced by a gentle peck on the lips by tan one's.

"Calm down," Dynamis chirped with a smile. "I'm fine, the baby's fine, everything is OK. I'm sorry I scared you." Taking a deep breath Rago began to relax and grasp hold of his manliness once more.

"Now," Dr. Maron said clapping his hands together. "Since everything is cleared up and done with you should be heading back before it gets dark or you'll wonder of the path."

"Are you sure?" The guardian asked, the doc nodded.

"yes, I'm positive," he said before standing up and walking to the door. "As you said Dynamis, everything is fine. You are healthy and there is nothing wrong with you so, you and Rago can leave." With a smile he opened the room's door. "And Rago," he said getting the male's attention. "I know I've told you this before but... You are going to be a great father." Red eyes blinked at that then, he smiled back.

"Thanks." With that the black son walked out of the room with Dynamis and closed the door.


	21. Chapter 21

One Month Later...

At this moment in time Dynamis was four months pregnant and surprisingly still kicking. Instead of laying around like most pregnant people would the greyette up and about, practically nonstop movement. One minute he was in the kitchen and in the living room the next, like some sort of machine. Rago on the other hand was given a list of assignments to complete.

Things like watering flowers, folding laundry and other small, everyday things. It wasn't like he hated doing them he just... Didn't like doing them. Sighing the said blackette threw more water onto the thirsty roses, a lacking expression on his face. If he was last thing on his list and, thankfully, he was almost done.

Sighing again Rago stared at the once open mountain side but now, it was covered in a thick mist.

_'God! It is so boring here!'_ The father to be thought as he went to, yet again, fill the stupid watering can. _'How does Dynamis survive?!'_

After about five more refills Rago plopped the damned watering can down and went inside, closing the door behind him.

"Dynamis?" He called making his way into the living room. "Are you in here?"

"I'm in here!" He heard his beloved answer from the worship room, a strange place for him to be. Sighing the black son made his way to the prayer area as Dynamis called it. Once he got there he found the greyette gently wiping the dust off Zeus' marble statue, he was standing on top of a chair to reach.

Smirking Rago leaned against the opening of the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nice view," He said staring straight at the preggy's backside. "Haven't seen that in a while." A blush spread a crossed the younger's cheeks, he stopped his dusting.

"Really?" He asked with sarcasm. "That's all you could come up with?" Rago shrugged before strolling over to the one he just commented.

"Well it's true," He retaliated as he grew closer, only feet away. "I haven't really seen it in some time now. How long has it been? A month and a haft at least?" Blue eyes rolled themselves as their owner climbed down from the seating and onto the ground, throwing the rag on the chair's back.

"Rago," He said calmly walking over to him. "I'm sorry I can't... Satisfy your hunger for lust but at the moment I can't. It could hurt the child if you're too rough of something of the sort." Rago shrugged.

"But I'm a man? I have my needs."

"And I as well," Dynamis said crossing his arms and glaring up unamused. "But no matter the gender I said no. Rago, I know that things are different now than they were. We just can't go around having sex when ever we like. We have responsibilities now!" Panting slightly the grey haired adult now stood silent, the child of Nemesis just stared.

He wasn't wrong, he did make a point.

Now that they were becoming parents they would have more responsibilities like taking care of a baby and what not.

Giving a defeated sigh Rago leaned down and kissed Dynamis' hair.

"You're right," He said looking straight into the two small pools of the ocean. "I'm sorry I made you angry." With that said the twenty five year old walked away from younger, heading down to hall.

"R-Rago? W-Where are you going?" Looking back pale lips formed a smirk.

"I'm going to go learn how to change a diaper, you finish up here and join me whenever you like." Giggling softly the greyette returned to his cleaning. Smiling he glanced back at the hall Rago had disappeared though. For some reason he couldn't see the child of Nemesis changing diapers by himself.

"Rago!" Dynamis called the other as he hopped down again and went after the blackette. "Wait! I don't think you should-!"

_CRASH!_

"Fuck!" Sighing the preggy face palmed himself, now he had an even bigger mess to clean up.


	22. Chapter 22

Morning arose three days later and with Rago, surprisingly, woke up first, Dynamis' body resting against his chest. The twenty five year old smiled lightly as he stroked the fluffy spikes that grew out of the sleeper's scalp. Each little strand slipping though his fingers like silk, all forming into lovely clumps of hair. Twiddling them thought his fingers Rago laid in their bed, the covers blanketing their bodies.

It had been four months since he had been reborn and in those four months, everything he ever known had changed.

He had changed.

Being turned from a blood thirsty, destroyer of the world guy to a father and... It was all none by one man. Rago himself could not believe it. One person, a man at that, had transformed his entire attitude in only a couple of months. That struck the black son as something he didn't think about until now.

In technical terms he and Dynamis had only been together for... Five and a haft months, not even a year yet.

It hadn't been five years but five months, seeing that they weren't really together while he was away. Sighing the holder of Nemesis just brought the male closer, his arms wrapping around him protectively.

So frail...

So pure...

So innocent...

So beautiful...

And it was all his.

Rago let his hand slide down to Dynamis' stomach and gently stroked their baby's chambers. A smile grazed the black son's lips as he felt the lump. Yes, it was small but, it was there. Their little baby, their little one, and only five months to go.

* * *

Morning was kissed goodbye and noon was welcomed with open arms. It was after lunch and the couple were inside, both minding their own business. Dynamis was sitting on the couch reading while Rago was sitting in a wooden chair in the kitchen, staring out the window. Recently it had been getting colder out so the mist around the temple had grown thick, so thick that travel down the mountain would be hazardous. With the stock the Dynamis had bulked up over the last four weeks he said that they could live in the shrine for a full two months alone. Which, in Rago's mind, was a good thing. That meant no one could interrupt them.

"Hey Rago," He heard his lover call from the other room. "Could you come here for a second?" Raising an eyebrow the blackette rose and strolled into the adjacent room, he popped his head in.

"Yes?" He asked scanning the room that looked to be empty, seeing as Rago was confused Dynamis held up his arm to show where he was. Smiling the child of Nemesis walked over so he was behind the couch, leaning down he rested himself against the back of the piece of furniture. "What is it, love? Are you lonely?" Looking up big, blue eyes shined and the grey haired preggy nodded gently before sitting up and scooting over to make room for the blacky. Smirking Rago rounded the edge of the long seat and sat down next to him, gently he wrapped his arms around the smaller.

"I'm more tired than anything..." The greyette said snuggling closer and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm so tired and our little one is so demanding, always wanting to be fed and what not but, feel this..." Taking Rago's large hand he placed it onto his stomach, pressing lightly.

"What is that?" A smile lined Dynamis' lips, he looked up to meet red eyes.

"THAT is out baby Rago, our little one." The twenty one year old let go of his lover's hand and snuggled closer, Rago just stared in thought. The watching man didn't move his hand, he pressed a tad bit more. He could feel it, that little lump that found it's home above Dynamis' abdomen.

It was like heaven on earth...

The holy grail...

A miracle...

It was all that he could have ever dreamed of...

"Rago, I have a question for you. What do you think we should name it?"


	23. Chapter 23

Withdrawing his pale hand Rago looked up in slight surprise, name it?

"What do you mean? It's a little earlier, isn't it?" Dynamis sighed.

"Well... I know but... It's a better time than never so... Do you have any ideas?" Rago shrugged before leaning back against the couch, his hands behind his head.

"Well, I guess I'd like June for a girl and Ren for a boy. You?" The smallest blush coated Dynamis' cheeks.

"I like Ienzo and Caraline, they're such adorable names!" Rago smiled at the excitement in the preggy's voice, he could tell that Dynamis had been thinking about this for a while.

"Dynamis," The blackette asked placing his hand on the side of the said person's face, gently stroking the tender skin beneath blue eyes. "Has Dr. Maron said anything... About the baby's possible gender?" At this Dynamis shook his head.

"Actually," He said nuzzling the soft touch he was given. "I asked him not to tell us. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise... You're not mad, are you?" Thankfully Rago shook his head.

"Of course not," He answered tilting the twenty one year old's head up by his chin. "If you want it to be a surprise then so be it."

"Thank you." The greyette said calming down, he needed to relax. Leaning back Dynamis sighed and snuggled closer, his head resting on the blacky's shoulder. "Why June?" Rago Shrugged.

"It's one of my favorite months and if I'm right it was my mother's name."

"Do you remember you mother?"

Red looked away, he hated this fucking subject so must but, for Dynamis, he would talk.

"Not really," He responded still looking away from his love, not wanting him to see the hurt in his eyes. "She died during my birth love, I never got to meet her but... I do know what she looked like." Looking over the blackette watched as the pregnant male's head perked up and his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Really?" He reserved a nod.

"Yeah, I hardly look like her tho. She had beach blond hair, deep honey colored eyes and lightly tanned skin, she really was beautiful."

"What was she like?" Sighing Rago moved his line of sight to the side, Dynamis could tell something was a miss.

"She was really kind, her heart was always in the right place and she never lied unless she really had to. She's my father's complete opposite, I can tell you that." Sighing again his expression turned to one of pain, a hand was placed on his broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry I brought this up, I never knew it was such a hard topic for you but..." Letting his small hand slide down Rago's arm he reached for his pale hand and intertwined their fingers. "I know how you feel. I never knew my parents very well either." This caused the black son to look back at his partner, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You... Didn't?"

"No, I... I never really knew my family or should I say... My real family. My mother and father, who's names I still don't know to this day, only had me for one propose. They didn't have me because they wanted a child, they had my because I would break their marriage arrangements. So, they had me and they split ways but, I didn't get to go with either of them. No, I was left at the orphanage a little ways from the Zeusis school house. At less than a month old I was dropped off in front of their door with nothing but a note that said my name was Dynamis, nothing more nothing less." A shaky breath was exhaled from his lips and he fought back tears, he must have sounded so pathetic. "So when the old shrine guardian came down to find a replacement... Well he went to Zeusis' orphanage and, seeing t-that I was the only o-one there, he chose me. A three year old boy who n-nobody wanted to adopt. After time went by I started training at six. I never went to school, never had any friends... Never knew what it was liked to be loved..." Those held back tears escaped the greyette's will and slid down his cheeks, the grip on Rago's hand tightened. "Guardian training was also horrible! I would be looked up in the s-stupid shrine for days, alone, in the dark! The old guardian didn't even like me! Y-Yes, he did teach me everything I needed to know but aside form that he h-hated m-me!"

Sobs rang out from Dynamis' throat as he was brought into a hug, his head buried in Rago's chest. he clutched onto his lover's back and cried, letting it all out. He was so pathetic, so utterly helpless, so broken, so messed up inside that the shards of his shattered past cut up his insides like broken glass. Rago could do nothing but hold the preggy and be his shoulder to cry on.

"Shh..." The blackette cooed stroking the younger male's naturally grey hair, his fingers intervening with the hairs flow.

_ 'And I thought I had a broken past,'_ The child of Nemesis mentally noted as he replayed over Dynamis' past. _'Now I know why he wants to be a good parent and doesn't want me to leave... He thinks that we could end up like his parents and... Leave our child.'_

"It's OK now love," Letting his finger escape their silky prison Rago brought them to the preggy's chin and raised it. "I won't let the past repeat itself anymore. Our child WILL stay with us and we WILL be together, even after it's born." Serious red mixed with watery blue as the blood colored owner leaned forward and kissed away the ocean's tears, Dynamis blushed.

"B-But..." Unable to fight back the twenty one year old let himself be loved, the thoughts of his past disappearing with his droplets. Not only was his upbringing terrible but Rago's as well. They both knew the pain and they both knew what it was like to be lost but, with each other, they could find a way.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dynamis," Rago asked as he watched the said man bounced up and down with excitement with every step he took, it looked as if he was a child that was about to be rewarded. "Are you alright? You look a little bit too eager for this." Glancing back the smile that lined tan lips faded and he stopped skipping. Spinning around he faced his lover, his face full of concern.

"But aren't you as well?" He asked. "Today we're going to do another ultrasound and hear the baby's heartbeat! And I'm going to be awake this time!" Happiness radiated of the preggy as his smile returned, his hands behind his back.

Yes indeed, the couple was currently walking down the stairs to Zeusis for a check up with Dr. Maron. It was a good day to as well, it was sunny and the mist wasn't as thick.

"But, aren't you scared?" Rago asked catching up to his love, a grey eyebrow was raised.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because," The blackette replied as they began to walk again, only this time side by side. "I've had to carry you so many times to the hospital and it's becoming more frequent. Don't you think some of the town's people are becoming more suspicious? The women exceptionally, they ask to many damn questions." Dynamis shrugged at this as he stayed close to the mountain side of the path, not wanting to fall off the side.

"Maybe but, they care about me. They took care of me when no one else would. They could just be worried." Silence whipped though the two, what to talk about... "Oh!" The greyette sounded as an idea popped in his head. "I know! Rago, let's play twenty question!" Looking over the black son gave him an expression of confusion.

"Twenty... Questions?" Dynamis nodded.

"Yea! It's where we ask each other questions, once they do the other ask the question! Understand?" Excitement twinkled in blue eyes, he really was in a good mood.

"Alright love," Rago said with a smirk. "Who goes first?"

"You can."

"Alright," The father to be said before taking a moment to think. "OK, this one has been on my mind for a while. Dynamis, why did you quit beyblading?" This struck the preggy, his gaze sided so he could stare at the nice, clear day.

"Well... Because... When you were killed... With the help of my legendary power in Jade Jupiter... I couldn't take the memories that it brought back..." Letting out a sigh he turned back to his lover. For once, there were no tears. "Do you remember that metal box sitting on my book shelf, the one with Jupiter's face bolt imprint?" He reserved a nod. "Well that box contains it. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it so I kept it. You?" Rago shrugged and gently took the tanned hand next to his.

"My bey was destroyed when I was. I never really liked the damned thing anyway, it was such a fucking nuisance..." A giggle escaped the younger's lips at the fake annoyed expression Rago made, the black son couldn't help but smile as well.

"OK then, my turn..." Dynamis said as he tired to think of a question. "Oh, I know! Rago, what did you think when you found out you were the black son?" Red blinked at the strange question, what did he think?

"Um... Honestly I thought it was cool, but I did find out when I was ten when I found out so.." Glancing over the blacky could have sworn he saw Dynamis holding back a laugh but he brushed it off. "So love," he asked, an evil glint in his eye. "Is that your **natura**l hair color?" Slowly the mountain side stairs started to come part of the path, Dynamis gasped.

"Really!?" The preggy barked, his hands flying in the air. "Off all things that's what you ask?!" Rago nodded but attempted to hold back a chuckle, he really struck a nerve there. "Well if you really want to know so bad then YES, it is may natural hair color!" As those words left his mouth the child of Nemesis let out a fit of laughter, Dynamis joined in. "You were messing with me the whole time, weren't you?" He got another nod, the greyette playfully pushed the other.

"Come on joker," The tanned male said walking down the path. "Were going to be late."

* * *

The streets were, surprisingly, not empty today.

The people of Zeusis stared intensely at the pair, their eyes practically drilling holes into their skin.

"Hello, guardian Dynamis," A woman said appearing in front of them, blocking their path to the hospital. "What are you doing here at such an odd time of the month?" Rago glared deeply at the woman, she looked so familiar..!

_'It's the lady who I knocked over when I first brought Dynamis here for a power surge.'_

"H-Hello Ms. Jay," The mist mountain guardian said nervously, his hands shaking. "W-We just came for a doctor's appointment. Dr. Maron g-gave me this note." Rummaging though his robe he pulled out a yellow sticky note with the current date and time written on it, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Alright, then what is HE doing here to? Certainly he is old enough to watch himself?" Dynamis swallowed as a bead of sweat slid down his face, how he hated peer pressure.

"Oh well, Zeus instructed me to keep watch over his so I have to take him with me." Suddenly another middle aged woman came up and gently poked his stomach.

"Good lord! Dynamis, have you been putting on some extra pounds?" Panic erupted in both of the upcoming parent's minds, they were starting to catch on. Instantly Rago reached out and took a hold of the frightened preggy's wrist, dragging him out of their mitts.

"R-Rago?" He asked to see the annoyed and pissed off expression that his face held.

"Fucking, nosy ass people..." The blackette mumbled to himself as they made it to the hospital's lobby doors. "Why can't they mind their own damned business?" Letting go of the tanned wrist the two walked inside and strolled to Dr. Maron's room, they knocked on the door.

"Hello? Dr. Maron?" After a few minutes the metal door opened, the said man on the other side.

"Hello you two," He said letting them in and closing the door. "Shall we get started?"


	25. Chapter 25

Dynamis laid down on the medical table, his tan chest and torso revealed. Today Dr. Maron had sunk an ultrasound machine into his room that morning for the safety of the couple. Making sure the door was locked the older brunette put a pair of disposable gloves on and then grabbed the gel that he used before. Squirting the jelly onto his right hand the doctor preceded to spread it against the exposed belly.

"C-Cold!" The greyette yelped out, his body shivering lightly.

"Dynamis," Dr. Maron said as he reached for the wand. "You need to hold still or we're not going to get a clear picture."

"Sorry." The guardian apologized before the other resumed his actions and finished lathering the gel then grabbed the wand.

"Are you ready?" Swallowing blue eyes glanced up at red who smiled and took a hold of his hand, he nodded. With gentle movements Dr. Maron pressed the ultrasound stick against Dynamis' stomach, searching. As soon as he found the growing lump he looked over to the couple, happy with the results.

The greyette's eyes sparkled with glee, a smile tracing his lips. Rago stared at the screen with curiosity, it looked different from before. On the black and white screen held the outline of a developing child but instead of a small bean it was at least the size of Rago's hand.

"I-It's so adorable..." The preggy whispered reaching out to the monitor and stroking it. "This is what has been inside f me thus whole time? This little bundle of joy?"

"It looks healthy and growing," Dr. Maron said with a smile. "It looks like you're finally in the second trimester of pregnancy. You should be starting to show soon so you will have to be careful when walking around or someone will notice." Rago's head snapped up.

"Second trimester?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, a child's development consists of three trimesters. The first trimester is when the child first pops up. the second trimester is when the child has the most changes and the third is when the young one is most active. Now Dynamis, what have you been eating?" The mother to be blinked.

"Um... Why?"

"Because the foods that you eat affect the baby. You should also eat at least one slice of tomato a day, it helps the child's spine."

"OK," The slightly confused male said before looking at the screen again, something in his thoughts sparked. "Could we hear the baby's heartbeat now?" Green eyes blinked in confusion before he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Of course!" He chirped happily, that had totally slipped his mind. Reaching behind the ultrasound machine he pulled out a small microphone and gently pressed it to the gelled skin, he turned up the volume.

Then, there it was.

_BUDUMP! BUDUMP! BUDUMP! BUDUMP!_

Wetness pricked Dynamis' shining orbs as he listened to the strong heartbeat, it was so beautiful.

"Wow," Rago said, a smile on his pale face. "That's so strong."

"Just like it's father." Blood stared down at ocean, their eyes speaking to each other. Seeing that the couple was having a moment Dr. Maron stood and walked up to the door, unlocking it.

"Well, you two talk amongst yourselves. I'm going to go get a copy of your ultrasound, I'll be right back." Exiting the room they waited until it was clear, as soon as it was they kissed.

"I can't believe it!" Dynamis said hugging his lover while making sure not to cover him in gel in the process. "That was amazing!" Snuggling into the older's chest he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. Everything was just so perfect, nothing was going wrong.

"I'm back!" The medical worker said closing the door, a white envelope in his hand. Before either of them could ask Dr. Maron thrusted the paper into Dynamis' hand. "This is your ultrasound, don't open it until you get home. Now, let's get you cleaned up and on your way."

* * *

"He's hiding something..."

"We Know, we know! But what?"

"Then way don't you ask him?"

"Because the the black son keeps interrupting!"

"Then next time he comes into town we will confront him and force him to tell us!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Dynamis?" Rago called knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you OK in there?"

"Does it sound like I'm OK in he-!" The sound of vomiting echoed off the walls as the poor preggy lost all that he had eaten for breakfast that morning.

It was 9:00AM and for some strange reason Dynamis was having extreme morning sickness. All of his insides shook as the greyette once again wiped his mouth with a blue wash cloth and flushed the toilet, his head resting in his arms.

"This isn't fair," Dynamis groaned in pain as he placed a hand on his stomach. "It's a beautiful day outside and yet I'm stuck in here!" Suddenly another wave of nausea washed over him and he let it out, groaning he flushed it. He wasn't even puking up food anymore, it was just his stomach acid. Pushing his long, grey bangs behind his ear blue eyes flickered down to his growing belly.

"Hey you," Dynamis said in a demanding tone, pointing at it. "Stop doing somersaults in there. You're causing problems for your mommy." Thankfully the message got though and the barfing stopped. Sighing in relief the pregnant male stood and went over to the sink to fix himself up.

After about ten minutes of brushing, washing and straightening he exited the restroom to find Rago laying on the bed, eyes closed. Frowning Dynamis crawled up onto their bed and pushed on Rago's shoulder.

"Rago," He said shaking the twenty five year old harder. "Get up. We're not staying in the shrine all day, we're going outside."

"But love," The black son whined rolling over on his side, facing away from his lover. "I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted!?" The younger raged, his eyes narrowed. "You think you're exhausted! When I've been doing most of the work! I'm the one who has to carry our baby! I'm the one who has to go through all this pain while you relax easy!" That caught Rago's attention, he sat up and faced Dynamis.

"Now wait a god damned minute!" He snarled back. "Who ever said that I was taking it easy!? That's bullshit! I can't even rest because I'm watching your ass twenty four seven!"

"Then what were you doing a few seconds ago!?"

"Waiting for you dammit!"

"Sure, because that's exactly what it looked like!" Anger boiled over in the blackette.

"Well at least my parents wanted me!" Blue eyes went wide at the statement and all that extra energy deflated like a balloon, his bangs now covered his face.

"F-Fine," He said shakily, his voice dead and hollow. "Y-You win. I'm... I'm going outside..." Exiting the room the greyette walked down the hall and disappeared in to the dark, not thinking about anything else Rago laid back down and resumed his nap.

* * *

Dynamis sat down in the tall grass of the shrine's backyard, his knees pulled to his chest. Ocean stared out at the mountain range that stood behind his home. Today really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the mist had cleared and the temperature was warm. But, even with this beauty, Dynamis couldn't enjoy it. He was too tired to.

Everything in the preggy's body wanted to shut down and sleep.

Every part of him ached.

Everything pounded in pain.

He was too exhausted to care.

Physical, mental and emotional... He didn't give a shit.

Pools of tears sat in his tear ducks as he remembered the fight he had just gotten into. It was bad enough for what Rago had said but what really killed him was the fact that the black son never came after him and apologized like normal.

Falling back he laid down on the grassy ground and curled up on his side, his eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

Hours went by and before anyone knew it the sun was starting to set, but no one was going to see it because of the thick, dark cumulonimbus clouds that layered the sky like thick ice. Rain poured from those said clouds like a huge, overturned bucket, the entire valley was soaked.

Letting out a groan red orbs of blood peeled themselves open and their owner sat up with a yawn, stretching he looked around. Suddenly the argument that they had earlier popped into his head and he growled.

_'Like hell I'm relaxing!'_ He thought getting off the bed and walking down the hall. _'He doesn't understand what_ _I go though, worrying about his ass all the time! Protecting him! Comforting him! Protecting him!'_ Going into the kitchen Rago glanced around. _'Where in the hell is he-!'_ Rushing over to the window the black son stared in horror at what he saw.

Out in the storm, laying on the ground was a now dark grey speck.

It was Dynamis!

Without any second thoughts the blackette ran to the nearest door and ventured outside, it was fucking freezing!

"Dynamis!" He called out as he got closer, fear taking hold as he got no response. "Dynamis!" Trudging though the mud and rain he finally made it to his lover and picked him up, snarling as he did so. Wind thrashed about and rain droplets pelted down like needles. Running back to the shrine Rago roughly opened the door before getting inside and slamming it shut, locking it behind him. Panting hard he slid down the wood, trying to calm himself before going to check the greyette.

Thankfully Dynamis was breathing but the rest of him, not so much.

He was soaked to the bone. His usual spiky hair was flattened down and darkened by the wetness, his robe clung to his skin outlining every little detail. Rago blushed slightly, was it bad he liked this?

Pushing that aside he lifted Dynamis up bridal style and proceeded to carry him to the bathroom to dry him off and rid him of these soaked cloths, holding his much needed apology for later.


	27. Chapter 27

Rago watched desperately as he waited for his Dynamis to awaken.

"I am such an idiot!" The black son growled under his breath, he ran a hand though his hair. "Out of all the things I could have said I chose that... Dammit!" Sighing the blackette plopped his face in his hands, his thoughts jumbled.

All in all he was disappointed with himself. He could hardly believe that he had fallen asleep and not gone after the grey beauty. If only he hadn't been such a hard ass and understood then maybe Dynamis wouldn't be lying here like he was. Glancing up red eyes scanned the resting being, hesitantly he reached foreword but then pulled back.

He didn't deserve to touch this man, not after what he did.

"This is all my fault..." Hanging his head Rago looked away, he didn't even deserve to look at this man. He wouldn't be surprised if Dynamis didn't want to see his anymore, make him leave even. Letting out another sigh he stood and walked away from the bed, approaching the window.

Outside the rain still poured and clouds still gave but now, Zeus was angered. Lightening and thunder crackled and roared as the winds bellowed, it was blowing so hard that trees were falling.

To Rago it sounded different.

The storm sounded more like the wails and sobs of goddesses while the roars mimicked the rage of the gods. Each and every noise haunted him, punishing him for what he did. Even his father's voice was heard in the mix, scolding him for his mistakes.

"Stop!" He demanded covering his ears. "Stop it now!" Falling to his knees he growled, his forehead resting against the stone floor like a bow. He could hear them, hear Zeus.

**"I had given you a second chance!"** The god of the skies boomed in fury. **"I have allowed you to find happiness, to make a family, to be human with my most valued** **dispel! And THIS is how you treat him?! You leave him to DIE in my storm!?"** Rago shook as he felt the rage of the god pushing down on him. **"I broke the laws of nature for you and THIS in how you repay me?! By ABUSING the one you care about most?! I allowed Dynamis to become pregnant by your seed, to let your powers grow strong! Your father said that you could handle it! He said that you were RESPONSIBLE enough but it looks like he was wrong"** The black son was about in tears as the god released his over boiled anger out on him, he continued. **"You should be thankful that I even revived you after the** **chaos you caused five years ago!"** The thunder outside grew to the point of screaming. **"You should be fortunate that Dynamis prays for you every morning during his rituals, telling me how happy he is with you or I would have obliterated you months ago! Watch yourself black son because the moment he doesn't want you I'm going to seal you back in the depths of** **Hades!"** Then the god's voice disappeared leaving Rago there in shock, his body still on the ground.

"R-Rago?" Red eyes widened but stayed covered by his long, black strains, he heard feet hit the floor. "Rago? Y-You're not still mad at me are you?" The man stayed silent as his lover moved closer, once he was in front of Rago he got down on his knees. "Rago?" Dynamis asked reaching though his hair curtain to take his cheek, he was shocked to feel wetness. "Rago? Why-?" Suddenly a larger, paler hand rose up and wiped his eye.

"What?" Looking up red met blue, they looked so confused.

"Rago, why are you-!" Before he could finish that sentence the preggy was pulled into a tight embrace, a head buried in his shoulder. "Rago!?"

"I am so sorry..." Dynamis' face turned to one of complete and utter shock as he felt something hit his shoulder, it was a tear. "I should have never... I'm so sorry!" Muscular arms tightened their hold and finger intertwined soft grey, his tears increasing. "Thank you..." He whispered, his huge body shaking. "Thank you so much... I love you! I love you more than anything... I'm sorry for whatever I did to you!" Still frozen in shock Dynamis returned the embrace, his smaller arms barely reaching Rago's spine.

"shh..." The greyette cooed raising the black son's face up so he could look at him properly. "Rago , it's OK. I'm not upset anymore so please, stop crying." Red eyes stared in confusion, stray droplets sliding.

"C-Crying?" The twenty one year old nodded before giving a small smile and wiping the leftover tears away.

"Yes crying, haven't you ever cried before?" Taking a deep breath Rago shook his head.

"No, I don't remember ever... Crying before..." This caught Dynamis off guard, his face softened.

"You don't remember... Ever crying before?" Nod. "So does that mean that... You've never cried before?" At this Rago shook his head.

"No, I'm sure I probably cried when I was a baby but I can't think back that far." Raising his hand the blackette placed it over Dynamis', kissing the tanned palm lightly. At the action dark cheeks turned red as the blood rushed to his face, the seme smiled. "I am truly sorry about earlier, can you ever forgive me?" Looking aside shyly the younger adult nodded gently, red turning scarlet.

"Of course you're forgiven," The preggy replied. "It was my fault after all. I snapped at you because of my hormonal imbalance, I also fled outside and-?" Suddenly Rago's large hand, the empty one, went up and took Dynamis cheek, his thumb stroking it softly.

"No love," He said using his thumb to trace tan lips. "This is all my fault. I'm taking responsibility this time." Leaning forward Rago kissed his lover's forehead making the younger blush more. "I'm the one who said what I did and I'm the one who also was fucking stupid and didn't go after you." Releasing everything he held Rago rested his head in his hands again, he could still feel the guiltiness festering inside of him. "I'm so stupid! I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve you. Heart, body, soul, mind, I don't deserve those things. I'm a monster. A cruel, terrible, heartless monster!" Dynamis stared in shock at the man who was currently degrading himself, what had happened while he was asleep?

"Rago," He said in a caring tone, taking the hands that hid his lover's face. "You are not a monster. You are a man, a human being. You may have been a monster before but you are certainly not one now." At this red eyes raised themselves to stare in disbelief.

"Then what am I?" A smile lined Dynamis' lips as he placed his hands on Rago's cheeks, he looked like an angel in the black son's eyes.

"You are Rago, son of the god Hades, Child of Nemesis," He leaned up and pecked pale lips. "The father of my child and the one I love most." Blood widened at the last part of the answer.

What angelic creature had been bestowed upon him?

Taking another deep breath he wrapped his arms around the preggy and held him against his chest, the greyette could swear the other was purring.

"Rago, can I ask you something?" He felt a nod on top of his head. "What... What happened after I fell asleep outside?"


	28. Chapter 28

Rago looked down before shifting his gaze aside, guilt bubbling in his gut. Not saying anything the black son hooked his arms under Dynamis' knees and back before lifting him off the floor.

"Rago?" The greyette asked as he was taken to their bed, being laid against the sheets. Sighing the blackette rested beside the preggy, but he made no attempt to hold him. Dynamis frowned at the lonely feeling and scooted closer, right onto the twenty five year old's chest. "Rago, please tell me. Why would you tell me what happened? Do you not trust me?" Crawling up from his once position the grey haired male climbed onto Rago's stomach and sat down, his hands flat on his lover's chest. Red stared up in surprise at determined blue, he could feel the uke shaking. Even with the bold move Rago still refused to speak, he was afraid of what he would hear. "Please Rago?!" The younger plead, tears welling in his orbs. "Please tell me what happened! Why won't you tell me?! Please!? I'll do anything!" Determination turned to desperation as fingernails dug into purple cloth, those once held tears falling.

That was the last straw for the demigod, those tears were all he could take. The father to be's arms enclosed their owner's lover and pulled him against his strong body to sob on, this was all his fault.

He was only making things worse.

Zeus was right, he was only hurting this sacred creature, this angel.

"I'm sorry," He said holding Dynamis closer and stroking his grey tuffs, he could feel every drop that hit his neck. "I'll talk now. I promise you I will tell you what you want to know, just... Just don't... Don't hate me when I'm done." Gently he lifted the youthful tan face and kissed away the salty rivers, their taste was nothing less than heavenly. "Once you left to go outside I... I fell asleep. When I woke up hours hours later it... It was pouring outside. I went to go find you but... You weren't inside. When I found you, you were pasted out in the rain. I went out and brought you inside and bathed you. I also dried you off and dressed you, that's why you were on the bed when you awoke..." Looking aside Rago sighed and closed his eyes, this next part was going to be hard on him. "When I looked at you I realized that this... Was all my fault. That everything happened because I was a selfish bastard and I didn't think about your feelings. Not long after that did the... The gods spoke to me or... More like yelled at me." Taking in a deep breath and flipped his so he was laying on his side, Dynamis still trapped in his embrace. "Zeus spoke to me... Telling me I was lucky that all this happened and that he was enraged by my actions." Looking down the blackette took his large, pale hand and snaked it under long bangs, brushing them back to see the whole picture.

Two big, blue pools stared up at him, their boundaries red from the earlier waterfalls. Leaning down he placed his lips against the already sun kissed skin, the taste finer than any cream.

"I should thank you really," A smile traced his face, blue still remained uncovered and free. "Zeus said that the only reason he hasn't destroyed me yet was because you told him in your prays that you... That you were happy that I was here with you."

"Is... Is that why you were crying?"

"Yes, it was. It got to me... Made me realize that... That I really was wanted, really loved." A blush tented Dynamis' cheeks as he heard this, embarrassed by the whole confession.

"Well, of course you're loved here," The blushy male said with a smile. "You are the whole reason I can smile everyday and don't feel lonely. I'm happy when you're around and... I don't want that to change." Snuggling into Rago's warm and protective embrace Dynamis closed him eyes, he let out a cute yawn. "I love you Rago." Pressing one last kiss to the sun blessed forehead he closed his eyes as well, his breathing becoming even.

Together they fell asleep, unknowing of the clear sky outside.


	29. Chapter 29

Within the next to days Rago could tell that something was up... Or wrong with his little greyette. The preggy was throwing up more and had a major loss in appetite, it kind of freaked him out. He didn't understand any of it, so he did what any other good boyfriend would. He asked.

"Dynamis," The blackette asked as the younger was getting ready to bathe, the top of his rode in his hands. "Are you sure you're alright? You have been coughing way more than normal." Surprisingly blue orbs rolled themselves Dynamis let the warm, stone colored fabric flutter to the ground, he was in nothing but a pair of black pants with some medical tape wrapped around it.

"I'm fine Rago," The guardian said calmly before letting out a small cough into the side of his arm, Rago just watched in suspicion. "I'm not overly ill. It's just a cold, it will pass on it's own time." Red stared in both concern and enjoyment as the preggy began to take off the medical tape, wrapping it around a stool for later. "Besides, I do have you to thank for it." At this blood pools casted themselves aside and Rago became quiet, Dynamis sighed. "Rago I'm sorry but I had to, it's one of the few things I can hold against you." Strolling over to the depressed, upcoming father the tan slipped his arms around his neck, careful not to pull the black hair and ruin the moment.

"You know," The preggy said, or more like whispered, into the blackette's ears, pressing his slightly grow tummy against Rago. "You could pay me back for it by bathing with me... If you'd like..." The subduction in his voice and movements was just enough to get the taller male to grin and before they both knew it they were both naked and in the tub, Dynamis in Rago's lap.

It was nothing sexaul, just an innocent soak.

The water, because of there weigh, splashed over the edge and slid down the drain in the floor.

Dynamis snuggled up against the pale, toned chest before him, his finger gently tracing the six pack. He loved times like these where he and his lover could just relax and breath, not worrying about every little that happens.

Sitting up the pregnant one flipped his fluffy mop over his head and dunked it under the water, it's warm stone color turning dark. Rago had to hide the blush that coated his cheeks as he stared down at the soaked strains that now cascaded longer down the greyette's back, oblivious of the stare.

"You know what, Rago," The preggy said gently as he grabbed a light green wash cloth and dipped it into the water before taking a bar of soap and rubbing the two together. "I think that you need some more practice when it comes to changing diapers and feeding. You're not the best at i-?" A blush crept up Dynamis' neck to his cheeks, his arms stopping mid wipe. "Rago," The preggy said, his tone monochrome. "You're poking me." At this the taller banged his head on the stone wall, he groaned.

"Trust me when I say this wasn't supposed to happen."

"You're fine," The totally calm male said moving off of his partner's lap and to the other side of the tub, facing away from him. "Get out and go take care of yourself. I'll stay here and finish up." The black son could feel his jaw almost drop, surely he wasn't serious, was he?

"But love," He plead, his happiness becoming irritating. "It hurts and you look so good all wet and slick..." Even with all the need in his voice Dynamis still shook his head.

"No Rago," The other said firmly, he continued to wash himself. "Get that though your head. We are not having sex for a few reasons. One, I'm sick and I don't want to get you sick. Two, I'm tired and I'm cleaning myself so I don't want to become dirty again. Finally, with you riled up, like you are right now, you'll be rough, I can tell. If you're rough right now you could hurt the baby or me. Face it, we're not having sex." Hearing a huff, a splash and the door close Dynamis waited until the other was gone to giggle.

_'That poor man,'_ The greyette thought as he placed the wash close down and picked up a bottle of shampoo. _'All pent up and sex deprived. I mean... It would be nice to make love, but in my condition... That isn't going to happen.'_

Looking down blue eyes landed on the growing womb, a smile creasing his lips.

"I swear you're enjoying this," Dynamis cooed as he began to wash his hair. "Aren't you?"


	30. Chapter 30

Before the couple knew it, it had turned to Dynamis' fifth month. To both their fear and happiness the greyette was really starting to show his pregnancy, this would cause problems for the both of them.

Rago was practically the only one working now, he was stuck doing all the chores and cooking, not that he really minded. After all the shit he put his lover though before it was the least he could do, exceptionally in Dynamis' condition.

The poor lad was stuck in the bathroom, but he wasn't puking. Oh no, the greyette was in the dilemma that every move the child made he had to go... You know. Anyway, it wasn't fair that the innocent had to stay in the washroom all day, a few times he was allowed to come out, but only when the kid said so.

"Love?" The black son asked cracking the door open to peek, "Are you OK no-!"

"Don't come in!" Suddenly a towel was chucked at the door at hyper speed which closed it and just about took Rago's nose off in the process. Sighing the older male slid down the wall _away_ from the door, somewhat knowing that that was a danger zone. He waited quietly as he heard a flush of the toilet and the shuffling of cloths before the door open with a load bang, what did he tell ya.

"Finally!" The greyette chirped walking over and flopping on the bed, snuggling into the covers. "My legs are killing me!" Giving a raised eyebrow Rago shrugged before standing and walking over to the preggy and sat down on the bed, it's mattress shifting from the weight.

"Do you feel better now? Are you sure the little one will let you leave?" Shrugging blue orbs closed themselves and their owner snuggled into the arms of the blood eyed one, the color they loved so much.

"Yes, I do feel much better. I only hope that they stay down a little longer." Looking up Dynamis stared intensely at Rago's face, searching. "Did you complete all the house work?" A pale head nodded causing black strains to snake forward. "Are you sure?" Another nod. "Positive?" One more nod. "Is that so? Then what is _that_?" Following the outstretched hand crimson landed on a pile of white, grey and black, his face dropped.

"Dammit!" The child of Nemesis cursed under his breath before, strolling over the basket, picking it up and exiting the room while mumbling something about a 'God damned slave driver.' At the actions Dynamis giggled before laying back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Poor Rago," He said turning on his side. "He always gets things done but always forgets the laundry. I just hope that you are better at house work than your father is." Giggling again the greyette stroked the stomach that just barely fit into his skinny robe, it was getting very large. After all Dynamis did go from a nice hundred and ten pounds to a whopping a hundred and fifty six pounds, he felt fat.

"You know what," The preggy said gently petting his stomach, a smile creasing his lips. "You've caused mommy and daddy a bit of trouble over the past few months, especially mommy." With small movements he drew circles, stars and arrows onto his frail skin, in the end they turned into constellations. "This one is Canis Major," Dynamis stated drawing the shape. "This one is Canis Minor... This one is Cygnus, he's a swan." After shaping more myths onto the baby's cambers the greyette went to get up when a sharp pain hit the inner lining of his tummy, his eyes went wide.

"Rago!" He cried, but it wasn't in fear, it was in joy. "Rago, come here! Hurry!" Within seconds the black son was in the room, the look on his face was full of confusion.

"What?! What is it?! What happened?!" Taking the muddled man's hand he pulled him over to the bed and placed a hand on his stomach, waiting.

Then it happened, the pain.

Red eyes went wide before looking up to his lover's orbs which were glistening with tears.

"Is that..?" A smile over took Dynamis' face as he covered his mouth with his hand as his tears spilled. A smile of the type took Rago's lips as he felt another. As happiness fluttered though the bedroom the father to be swooped his beloved right of the sheets and spun him around before embracing him altogether. Gently the black son kissed the guardian, showing how truly overjoyed he was. It was what they were waiting for...

The little one's first kick.

The first real notes of the child's existence, their baby's life.

Sure it hurt, but hey, it was way better than a power surge.


	31. Chapter 31

It was three days after the little one's first kick and the sparkly magic of joy had left leaving a nasty taste of pain in Dynamis' stomach, literally.

The sun was gone and the moon had dominated over the night sky, in was time for rest.

Well... At least it used to be.

The guardian rolled over in his bed for the hundredth time that night, unable to get comfortable. Defeated by the rough kicking in his inner lining the greyette sat up and leaned against the head board, desperately trying to stay awake and stroke his tummy. That motion was the only remedy to stop the painful hitting and every time it stopped and he would go back to sleep the baby would start up again, he hadn't got any sleep since it happened. Another thing that pissed him off was that the child never kicked or moved when he was up and about but when he sat down it started back up, he was so doomed!

Giving a tired yawn Dynamis felt his eyelids slide close in sleepy greed, finally he could get some sleep and-! Blue snapped open as a sharp pain punctured his abdomen, he groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep and relax, stress was bad for a baby but if he couldn't relax then what was the point.

"Love?" Surprised the preggy looked over to see Rago sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked confused. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Leaning closer, and with the help of the moonlight, looked at his lovers face.

The tan skin was flawless as always but his eyes held large bags from the lack of sleep, he sighed.

"It's not letting you sleep, is it?" The younger man nodded as tears welled in his eyes, he was so tired in just about every category it hurt. Physical, mental, emotional, you name t and it hurt. "Shh..." He heard the black son coo as he was taken into a warm embrace, his head resting against Rago's collar bone. "Don't cry baby," His seme said using a new nickname to cheer him up, it didn't work. "Please don't cry. I'll help you anyway I can." All the words that left the blackette's mouth did nothing to help the tears, it only made it worse.

Salty rivers caused grey bangs to stick to his cheeks. He was exhausted to the bone and his hormones were only making things worse, his battery was running dangerously low.

"I can't take this any more!" The twenty one year old cried clutching onto Rago's bare shoulders, his nails digging into his bare flesh. "It's not fair! I want to rest! To sleep! To relax! Why can't I do that?! What did I do to deserve this!?" More tears made their way down Dynamis' bagged eye skin, their contents dripping onto Rago's collar bone. The child of Nemesis watched as tan eyelids drooped then fluttered open and repeat, he was really fighting it.

"Dynamis please, you need to sleep! You're already exhausted to your limits!"

"I know!" The suffering greyette hissed groggily, struggling to face his lover. "Trust me Rago, I know but... I just can't. Every time I sit or lay down to rest the baby keeps kicking me and the only way to make it stop is by rubbing my stomach like this." Placing a hand on his tummy Dynamis stroked the flesh in a circular motion but was to tired to continue. "Just... Like... That..." Yawning ocean closed themselves only to have pain shutter though his body, he was getting sick of this and fast.

Suddenly a large, warm hand was pressed against the lump inside Dynamis' body, he shivered at the warmth.

"R-Rago, what... What are you doing?"

"Getting you some sleep." Gently he rubbed the same spot that the preggy did, instantly the kicking stopped. "Now rest yourself, love. I'll stay up and sooth the little one." Giving a tired nod Dynamis closed his eyes and snuggled into Rago's built chest and dozed off, the circular motion calming his nerves.

After the greyette gave off some major Zzzs the black son sighed and leaned back on the headboard, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A yawn escaped tan lips as Dynamis sat up and stretched his thin limbs, rubbing his eyes that no longer had bags, He felt so refreshed!

"Feel better?" Blinking blue looked over in surprise as he faced a sleepy looking blackette who smiled gently, he was still awake?

"Rago, you're... Still awake?"

"Barely," The upcoming father replied back, his hand still stroking the pregnant tummy. "You know, your skin is really soft..." Chuckling lightly Dynamis stroked the black strains that strung off the male's head, they were everywhere.

"Thank you for doing this." Leaning up he pecked Rago's lips. "You should sleep now, I feel better." Giving a groggy nod the black son laid down and within seconds he fell asleep, Dynamis sighed before going and getting dressed.

_'I still can't believe that he stayed up all night, for me.'_ Glancing back he smiled while latching up his robe, his stomach sticking out. _'He's so nice.'_ At that thought he had to hold back a laugh, that brought back memories.

He remembered way back when, when he thought the exact opposite.

Walking out of the room and down the hall the greyette made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, the baby was hungry.

"What to have, what to have..." Searching though the cabinets for something dry to munch on, he found nothing of interest. Closing the cabinet's wooden door Dynamis stood only to have his eyes fall upon something, it was an apple.

It looked so good and juicy, it's skin a ruby red. Greedily nimble fingers grabbed the lone fruit and he sunk his teeth into it, a line of apple blood rolling down his chin. After finishing the apple he threw the corpse out the window the worms to eat before patting his stomach.

"Do you feel satisfied now?" He asked the baby who was surprisingly still. "That's what I thought." Strolling over to one of the couches he was about to sit down when a kick impaled his insides and he ran to the nearest bathroom, a hand covering his mouth.


	32. Chapter 32

I am still alive! I repeat I am still alive! Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while! Its just that my computers been acting up and I started a personal project I've been working on.

~BloodyNightStalker

* * *

"Nervous?" The father to be asked his lover as they walked down the path to Zeusis.

"Well of course," Dynamis answered, worry in his orbs. "Why wouldn't I be? We're going into town and I have no way to hide myself. Are you not scared as well?" Rago shrugged.

"Not really, but if they try to hurt you I'm killing them!"

It was true, the couple were heading to the town for Dynamis' next check up and with him showing... The greyette was officially five months and one week along, it was kind of hard to believe.

"Rago, no," The preggy scolded at the others idea. "No killing the town's folk. We need them around and if you do it it will only make things worse. Just... Stay close to me, OK?" Glancing over to the younger Rago sighed.

"Alright love, no death, but I can't promise there will be no bloodshed." Dynamis chuckled lightly before wrapping his arm around the blackette's muscular one, a smile grazing his lips.

"Well I hope there isn't any, maybe they would even notice."

"Really love?" Rago commented, eyes skimming the not so slim body beside him. "Do you honestly think they won't notice? You've grown at least three sizes over the past few months and come to the doctor's monthly and you ask, maybe they won't notice?" Sighing the greyette cringed as the sight of the village came into view, he swallowed hard at the thoughts swirling in his mind.

"Calm yourself love," Rago reassured with a small peck to the cheek, it gave the younger courage. "The more nervous you are the more suspicious they get." Nodding gently Dynamis took a deep breath, he could do this.

* * *

The streets were deader than the souls of the underworld, not a body was out. Blue eyes searched the streets of the village but found nothing, not even an animal. Walking down the path toward the hospital he could feel eyes burrowing into his being, only a few more feet to go. Thankfully the pair made it to the medical facility because Dynamis felt so self conscious. Maybe he should ask Mr. Maron to come up to the shrine next time...

"Dynamis," Tan ears perked up and he looked up to see the brown haired doctor standing by the stairs, his hands behind his back. "Come along." Letting out a held breath the couple follows him to his room before sitting down, he locked the door behind him.

"Alright then, let's get started." Pulling out his clipboard and ultrasound Dr. Maron grabbed the gel, that was the preggy's cue to undress. "You've gotten quite big since your last check up, the baby's growing very well." Looking over he eyed how Rago was handling him, he was gentle and kind, it was so surreal to him. Once a tanned stomach and torso was revealed plastic gloves were put on his hands and the gel was spread. "So, how have you two been?"

"F-Fine," Dynamis answered, his teeth chattering from the coldness of the goo. "Some ups and downs but over all fine."

"Good," The medic replied back as he finished with the lubrication and threw away his gloves the grabbed the wand. "Has the baby started kicking yet?"

"Yes," Rago said back in his deep voice, impatiently waiting for this to be over and done with. "The little one has been kicking. Quite frequently too, Dynamis has barely been sleeping because of it." Nodding Dr. Maron wrote this down and fired up the machine, the blackette stood and went to the window. Unknown to the pregnant and the doctor about Rago they continued their check up, Dr. Maron pressed the wand down.

"There it is," The brunette said pointing to the black and white screen, blue eyes lite up.

"Aww! Look how cute it is!" Hearing this the black son scurried over to look at the screen, his heart skipped a beat. The child was a lot bigger than before, almost triple in size.

"It... It's huge." The second oldest in the room commented, the size astounded him.

"Indeed," The doctor said facing that said child's parents. "Your child is far bigger than what I've normally seen. It will most likely take after Rago for how big it is." After wiping off the sticky goop Dynamis looked down at himself as he attempted to put his robe back together. He wasn't overly large over overly showing, it was just enough to notice that something was different. Once he finally got it latched up by himself he saw that his lover was staring out the window, he looked confused.

"What is it, Rago?" The greyette asked walking over to his lover's side, peeking out the glass object. "Is something wr-?" He stopped mid sentence, what was happening? "Dr. Maron... Could I... Ask you something?"

"Of course," The other chirped as he put the ultrasound away. "What is it?"

"What is wrong with the town's folk? They're acting really strange..."

"Oh," Dynamis heard the man say, he turned back to see that the man's face was shadowed. "About that. I need to speak to you about that. You see, the villagers-."

"Dr. Maron to room 183! I repeat, Dr. Maron to room 183!" The said doctor sighed before rushing to open door his door.

"Dynamis, Rago, I want you to listen to me. Whatever you do you have to leave Zeusis. Run for it if you have to! Just go to the shrine and quickly!" With that he left the room and the now confused parents, Dynamis turned to his partner.

"Did yo-?" The blacky shook his head, he didn't understand it either. Shrugging the two left the room and the hospital, both still pondering about the warnings meaning.

"Well hello, Guardian Dynamis." A mid aged women said causing the two to turn. "How are you?" Rago freeze, it was that damned women again.

"Oh, M-Ms. Jay," The greyette said with a stutter, he innocently put his has in front of his stomach like a child would when they used the puppy dog eyes, "I'm... I'm fine, never better!" The chirp in his voice was fake as he secretly pleaded for help.

"Is that so, dear?" Her tone was dark and suspicious, like how one of those old hags with poison talks. "Then you wouldn't mind if we asked you a few... Questions?" Before the couple knew it the whole town had surrounded them, all looking angry as fuck. They were trapped, escape was futile.

"Now Dynamis," She said, the crowd growing closer. "What is going on between you and the black son?"


	33. Chapter 33

Blue and red went wide with shock and held long awaited panic, fear had filled the blue ones.

"What... What are you talking about? T-There is... Nothing going on b-between us..." Dynamis' body shook and he didn't make eye contact, he was a terrible lair after all.

"Dear, don't lie to us! We have know you since you were a child! tell us the truth!" The rage in her voice was as intense as the flames of Hades, never before had he heard such harshness from the sweet, old lady. She didn't stop though, she kept going. "Ever since HE came here you've changed! No... Before that even! Ever since you came back from being kidnapped by HIM you've acted different! You're more cut off... More depressed. Every time Ms. Jay said "HIM" or "HE" she pointed a hateful finger at Rago who had stayed quiet, as if pointing out the villain who started all of this.

"You changed after you returned from your _joyride adventure_ with the other legendary bladers. You no longer smiled, no longer cared about your duties and the worse of all were those sinful, purple roses! Planting such a weed on holy grounds is betraying the gods! You're lucky we didn't remove you from the shrine!" Shock shadowed tan features, his hands were squeezing together so hard that he could feel his nails digging into his flesh.

"I..." Dynamis' throat constricted as he tired to defend himself, he could barely keep his works from shaking. "I was g-going though some... P-Personal problems at that... M-Moment in time... R-Rago has n-nothing to do with i-!?" Before he could finish his claim the middle aged women slapped him hard a cross the face, he stumbled back and placed a hand on his cheek. "W-Why?"

"Because Dynamis," She hissed with a cold tone, her gaze sawing into his soul. "You are lying to us! You're only family!"

"You are **not** my only family! I have someone who loves me and he will never-!" Almost instantly his hands clasped over his mouth, Rago's eyes went wide along with most of the villagers. Ms. Jay looked shocked before glaring daggers, they were in deep shit now.

"Did you hear that people?!" She yelled while throwing her hands up, she spun around to her fellow Zeusisians. "You heard it too, didn't you?! You heard our _innocent_ guardian! He said that there is another! A male to be correct!" She turned back to the greyette. "It is HIM, isn't it!? The black son!? The one who you spend the most time with?! HE is your tainter!" With this out in the air Rago moved forward and brought the prosecuted into his arms, holding him against his chest. "HE is!? Don't you see my friends?! Our guardian has been tampered by this demon! How could you, Dynamis?! What can you really gain from this sinful arrangement?!" Brows narrowed and with a deep breath taken the preggy came out of his lover's grasp to face the crowd, eyes full of determination.

"Love," Dynamis stated firmly, arms to his sides. "Rago has given me things that I could only imagine years ago. he gives me love, joy, company, hope and protection. He gives me the security and passion that I need and has currently given my something that will bond us together forever." A small smile crept his way onto his lips as he touched his stomach, all the women watching knew the minute they saw the action, haft of them gasping.

"Y-You're PREGNANT?!"

_'Great job letting the cat out of the bag...'_ Was the first thing that came to Rago's mind...

Whispers and gossip floated though the crowd in waves, all pointing at the couple.

"You defiled everything you know?! Just to have a demon spawn?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SANITY?!"

"IT'S NOT A DEMON SPAWN!" The twenty one year old retaliated. "AND EVEN IF IT WAS I WOULD STILL LOVE IT LIKE ANY OTHER MOTHER WHO LOVE THEIR CHILD!" Like an old cartoon the mob pulled out their pitchforks and other riot weapons, Ms. Jay pulled a knife from her blue dress.

"WE MUST REMOVE THE CHILD! BEFORE IT SPREADS HAVOC TO OUR LANDS!" Red eyes went wide as the villagers began to charged toward Dynamis, within seconds Rago wrapped his arms around the said male, using his body as a shield.

**"STAY BACK!"** Suddenly dark purple power swirled around Rago's body before expanding and knocking the rioters back, it then dissipated into thin air. Everyone was in shock but still stood and tried to advance only to have something else stop them in their tracks.

_**CRACKLE!**_

In between the ten foot gap between the couple and the psycho lady a bolt of lightening struck, a black wound bruising the dirt. the people silenced and looked up to the sky, how could lightening strike if there was even a cloud in the sky?

"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" The widow screamed at the greyette, she point her knife to him. "YOU HAVE ANGERED OUR GOD ZEUS! HE WANTS THAT SCUM TO DIE! NOW CONFESS TO YOUR SINS AND LET THE CHILD DIE!" As she once again tried to slash him another streak of lightening struck, this time a foot away from the crazed woman.

"You're wrong!" Dynamis said standing up for himself, this was a battle only he could win. "Zeus does not want my child to die! He is the reason the little one was even able to be here!" Turning to face the crowd of still shaken people he placed a hand on his stomach. "You see," His voice was calm and gentle like honey. "Back when I was first dragged down to Hades by Rago I... We developed feelings for each other. After the final battle between the legendary bladers and Nemesis I returned with a broken heart and the never ending feel that... That no one would ever love me the way that Rago did but... Five years later he was reborn with the help of the god of the heavens. Zeus also allowed me to become pregnant by Rago's seed and... I regret nothing of it."

Tons of pairs of eyes watched in wonder, confusion and shock, Ms. Jay looked even more outraged than before.

"Do you really expect me to accept this?! To accept something so horrid?!"

"No," The greyette said as he strolled over to his lover. "I don't except you to accept nor understand my reasoning and, frankly, I don't care about your opinion. Even after ten years you still won't get over the departure of your late husband. He died to keep you safe and yet you still won't let others be happy because they have what you don't. So no, Ms. Jay, I honestly do not want your thoughts on my choice but everyone else..." He gave a smile to his fellow people. "Please allow me to still be part of your village and citizenship. I mean no harm and I hope that you will accept me, even with what I have chosen for myself." he bowed his head in thanks and waited for their answer, Rago just stood there and stared.

With a few moments of chatter the sounds of farm equipment hitting the ground echoed though the mountains, the guardian looked up to see smiling faces and tears rose in his eyes.

"Thank you..." he sniffled back, his brimming tears starting to travel. "Thank you so much..."

"Do not cry, great guardian Dynamis," Blue eyes widened and he turned to see the towns elder.

"Mr. Saryn..." Sighing the bearded old man walked up to the preggy and gave him a hug, Rago glared.

"Dynamis, what did I say about the formal name?" The said youth chuckled lightly before hugging back.

"I'm sorry, father Mars. Where have you been? I have not seen you in such a long time." The seventy eight year old man smiled and released the orphan, he placed his hands behind his back.

"I apologize for my absence, recently a pesky little fly has been bugging our townsfolk with nasty rumors about you. Morna," He called to the shriveled up woman on the ground, tears wheeling down her face. "Go to your home now! We will discuss this later." Trembling in fear the middle aged monster bolted away balling, father Mars shook his head in disappointment. "What am I going to do with that women?" Dynamis chuckled lightly, he joined. "Aside from that matter... May I?" Blue blinked before glancing around at the nosy villagers who were staring, he blushed.

"Could we maybe... Do this in private?" Seeing the meaning the geezer nodded and turned on his heel.

"Alright, come along then."

"Come, Rago." Silently the blackette took Dynamis' outstretched hand and was pulled along behind his lover who followed the old man. he had only on thought on his mind...

_Where the hell are they going?_


	34. Chapter 34

"Make yourself at home!" Red examined the small room that he had just walked into, definitely an old person's home. The walls were lined with ancient writings and god knows how old scrolls. The furniture was wooden and looked fragile, Rago was slightly concerned to sit on it.

"Rago," Dynamis asked gently and innocently. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Snapping out of his thoughts the black son sat down on the chair beside the greyette's, it creaked greatly at probably the most weigh it's ever held.

"Would you like some tea?" Rago shook his head and father Mars sighed before handing Dynamis a cup. "So, I heard you two caused a bit of suspicion? How far along are you?" Tan lips formed a smile.

"I'm a little over five months." The child of Nemesis watched in major confusion as the two grey haired men chatted like teenage girls, what was going on? "Is something wrong, Rago?" Blinking he looked over to the preggy's worried face.

"Who... Is he?" The question caused the two to laugh, this only made his confusion worse.

"I'm sorry, Rago. I forgot to introduce you him, didn't I?" setting his cup of tea down Dynamis held out his hand to the older gentlemen, the smile never leaving his face. "This is father Mars, he runs the orphanage i was left at as a child. he practically raised me until I was taken to the shrine, he's like the mother and the father I never had." Realization dawned on Rago, so this was the caretaker of his greyette...

"So, you're the father of my baby's baby? Rago, was it?" The black son gave a single nod. "Good, are you treating him well? I don't want an abused grandchild or an equally abused Dynamis."

"I would never hurt Dynamis, I will protect him. Him and the baby." Father Mars smiled before taking another sip of his tea.

"Another _good_ for you. I don't want my boy with some sex crazed lunatic."

"Father Mars!" The youngest of the group squeaked out with a deep blush, embarrassed by the older. The orphanage owner chuckled as the uke snuggled into his chair and sipped his tea.

"I'm only looking out for you, dear. You know quite well that there are some ruthless, monstrous people out there." Another blush rippled over tan cheeks and the preggy just sipped his tea some more, avoiding eye contact. A smirk lined white, wrinkled lips, he set his cup down. "So, when are you two getting married?" The couple's eyes went wide and Dynamis began coughing harshly as his drink went down the wrong pipe, Rago instantly reached over and rubbed his lover's back to help.

"M-Marriage?!" The guardian choked out as he calmed down. "W-Why marriage of all things?" Father Mars raised a bushy, grey eyebrow in question.

"Why not? Don't you two want to get married?" At this Dynamis and Rago looked at each other, the younger blushed again.

"Well..." Looking down at the wood floor he tucked his hands in his lap, his smile faded. "We've never... Considered marriage before... I didn't think we could because we're both... Male..."

"Nonsense!" The old man exclaimed throwing his hands up into the sky, this surprised both of the guests. "Dynamis, you know fully well that the laws of the bigger cities do not apply here! Sure, marriage between two men has never been done before in the village, but hey! There's a first time for everything!"

"Really, you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no, child!" The elder chirped happily. "You know how much I love kids and weddings! So, what do you think?" The two upcoming parents looked at each other, there eyes speaking for them.

"It sounds like a glorious idea, father Mares, but we... Rago and I would like to wait a little bit more... At least until the baby is born." Father Mars's smile faded at that and he looked down, disappointed by the answer. "You're not upset, are you?" Shaking his head the man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Of course not," He answered before standing and taking the empty cups back to the kitchen, he continued to talk. "I'm just a bit... Surprised, that's all. You two are so lovey dovey I thought you would."

"I don't think you understand what we're going though. With all the said stress and what not I don't see how we could even think about having a wedding at a time like this... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Coming back into the room father Mars walked up and took Dynamis's hands. "You have so much life to live for... It's perfectly understandable and besides, stress is bad for a developing baby. May I?" Giving a soft smile Dynamis nodded and watched as the person who raised him placed his hand on his clothed stomach, he felt a kick. "It's kicking... Nice, strong kicking. You have a healthy pup on your hands, you should be proud."

"I am, I really am."

Rago watched as the two bonded over the baby, he couldn't help but smile. His smile, the way he talked, the blush that coated his cheeks when embarrassed, he loved it all. He really was blessed with an angel, a god, an untouched jewel.

"Oh goodness, look at the sky," He heard the elder say as he inched toward the window, Dynamis beside him. "You two should get going if you don't want to get caught in that storm." Turning Dynamis hugged father Mars before motioning to Rago.

"Come along," he said with upturned lips, he took the others hand before leaving the home. "Bye father Mars!"

"Goodbye dear! Be careful!"

"We will!" Walking down the trail to the shrine the storm clouds followed, thankfully there were miles away.

"You were really quiet back there," Dynamis teased as he snuggled closer to his handsome hunk, arms wrapped around his. "Why was that?" The blackette sighed at the question.

"With all the shit that's happened today words aren't needed, but about that marriage idea. I liked that." Dynamis smiled to himself.

"Yeah, that would be nice... We should also talk to Hades soon, maybe look into how your powers work."

"You thought about that too?" The greyette nodded.

"Yes, I did. I was a little shocked when you made that wisp, it was quite incredible. maybe you can do more, create things even." Rago shrugged as they closed in on the stairs.

"it would be something wouldn't it? To create something out of nothing."

"Rago, wou've already done that. You made a child out of nothing, that's more than enough."

"You think?"

"I know."


	35. Chapter 35

"Rago! This isn't funny! Give it back to me!" With all his will power Dynamis attempted to grab his grey and white clothing from his lover's hand, curse him and his shortness!

"Nope, you're going to have to reach for it, love~" The taller said with a smirk, enjoying the current score.

Rago: 1

Dynamis: 0

"This isn't fair!" Dynamis fumed as he tried again. "You're like a foot taller then me so give it back!"

After five months and two weeks the preggy was beginning to grow larger in size and, apparently, unable to jump. Rago's smirk grew as he looked down at the view in front of him, he should do this more often. Dynamis was in nothing but a pair of black pants, his naked chest pressing against his clothed one, arms stretched out trying to grab his last clean robe. Another obstacle the greyette had was the large stomach that got in his way making everything even more difficult.

"Having trouble my sweet~?" The blackette teased holding the clothing higher. "Do you need a boost~?" Grey eyebrows knitted together as he got on his tip toes to reach, stupid weight gain.

"Rago, please! It's cold in here!" The said man's grin went wide and, with his free hand, he brought his uke close to his body.

"You know you could use me as a heater if you're cold, I wouldn't mind keeping you nice and warm~" A huge, red blush formed on the captive's cheeks as Rago's mouth moved to his ear, nibbling on it lightly. Tan lips let out a small, almost non vocal mew, a shiver running down his spine.

"S-Stop!" The greyette squealed, his hands firmly against purple clothing. "Rago! Please just give me my robe!" Glancing up at the robe the adult got an idea, with a swift flick of his wrist he sent it flying backwards onto the bed. "No! Rago!" Struggling against the human cage Dynamis only found the other arm around his waist, sighing he rested his head on Rago's chest. _'You want to play dirty, well that's fine with me. Lets play!'_

Snaking his hands down Dynamis let his body go down to the floor, eyes glinting with mischief. Red watched curiously before getting the point of the movements and let his grip go weak, this was going to be so goo-.

"Sucker." Slipping out of the grasp the preggy grabbed his cloths from the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, it wasn't until Dynamis got in the bathroom that Rago realized what happened.

"Wha-?! Dynamis!?" Rushing over to the now closed door the blackette gave the handle a tug, it was locked. "Love! I was only joking!"

"I don't care!" The twenty one year old stated from the other side of the door, currently putting on his last piece of apparel on. "There is a difference between being mean and joking and that was not joking!"At the yelling the little one kicked Dynamis's bladder, thank the gods he was in the bathroom.

* * *

About an hour later the grey haired male exited the bathroom, the baby had finally settled down.

"Finally..." Dynamis breathed out as he strolled over to the bedroom door and opened it, he walked out. "Rago?" He asked looking down to each end of the hallways, where could he be? _'Alright then... Where could he be?'_ Sighing he took the left route to the living room, when he got there he found it empty. _'great...'_

"Stupid piece of shit!" Blinking blue made their way over to the kitchen window to see Rago outside... Watering?

"Rago?" He asked out the open window, the black haired being shot up.

"Oh, Dynamis. It's good to see you're not mad anymore. We need to talk about this piece of shit," He held up the worn out and practically destroyed watering can. "It needs to go." Sighing the greyette exited to the backyard and took the can from the muscular man.

"Rago, listen," Dynamis said in a stern tone, hands on his hips. "Why are you watering my roses when rain is on the way? Are you trying to kill them? Another thing," He held up the battered garden tool. "You can't just go around and break everything that you can't work properly." In frustration the preggy put the watering can down and pointed to the door. "Go inside and sit down, I need to talk to you." The seriousness in the younger's voice told Rago to obey. As much as he didn't want to he headed for the door.

Once inside he went to the couch and sat down, Dynamis doing the same across from him.

"Now Rago, you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you." Taking a deep breath he looked straight at his seme, right in his eyes. "You need to stop acting like a child and become more of a mature adult." This took the black son by surprise, he thought it was something more serious.

"What do you mean 'acting like a child'? I don't act like a child! How do you even see that?!"

"See," Dynamis said keeping his cool, his hands resting in his lap. "You are acting like a child right now. Freaking out like that is what ten year olds do, not twenty five year olds. There are other things that point to my assumptions. For example, the way you whine when you don't get what you want, especially when it comes to sex. Another thing is your constant cursing when things don't work properly and the habit of you beating those said things up. All I'm saying is thath you need to grow up, regradless of your excuses or arguments."

Rago was left speechless by the pregnant male's claim, did he really act like that?

"Do you understand me now, Rago? I can't have that type of behavior around here, especially with the baby on the way. Get this through you thick skull, I'm pregnant. That means we can't make love every time you need some and you can't roughhouse with me either. We may only get one shot with this pregnancy and parenting thing and I don't think you want to lose it, do you?" Blood stared at ocean, sighing he stood down. He couldn't go against that, he wasn't wrong.

"That's what I thought and... No more beating up my watering can, understood?" The blackette nodded, seeing that he wouldn't get anymore out of him Dynamis stood. "I'm going to our room to take a nap, carrying this little one has worn me out. If you want to you could join, it would be lonely without you." Without even an acknowledgement Rago sat there in deep thought, rolling his eyes Dynamis turned on his heel.

He was tried and needed sleep so if Rago wanted to miss out on cuddles, then it's his problem.


End file.
